Shadows on a Pharaoh's Heart
by Capricornkitty1975
Summary: When the Pharaoh has to share his lover with a demon due to a favor being called in, what twisted roads will he be led down? What twisted plans have been laid? I don't own Yugioh, any art, or any media. I do own the plot, so please no klepto!
1. Chapter 1

The Pharaoh sat, looking out over his empire. Only a couple more hours, and he could be done for the day. Looking over to his High Priest, he noticed that Seto was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow. Seto simply shook his head. Cobalt eyes looked away.

Atem let his thoughts drift to Yugi. Sweet, beautiful Yugi. Atem could lose himself in those eyes. Yugi was the reason he wanted to be done for the day. He could never get enough of Yugi. A soft smile gracing his lips, his eyes drifted back to last night… Snapping back to the present, he noticed a doppelganger walk in. On alert, he looked to the guard.

Kneeling, the guard announced, "My Pharaoh, a visitor."

Atem warily nodded. He noted that Seto was tense. The visitor approached.

"Yami." Atem nodded warily.

Yami smirked. "Pharaoh." He sneered. He didn't say "My Pharaoh." Atem wasn't _his_ Pharaoh. His Master was in a different kingdom. "I come with orders."

Atem was wary. While the two facing off against each other might have looked similar, that was the only similarity there was. Atem, dressed appropriately as his position as Pharaoh, wearing the traditional clothes and headdress, was a kind and just ruler, ruling with an iron, but fair fist. He respected his people and worried for their safety. He valued the opinion of others, liking to weigh all sides before making a decision. He had even put his best friend Seto as his High Priest, because that was the opinion he respected the most. He had known Seto since they were five, when Seto's father became the previous Pharaoh's new High Priest after the prior priest had passed in battle.

Yami, on the other hand, looked like danger incarnate. In black leather pants and a black leather tank top, with black wings sprouting from his back, his crimson eyes stood out in comparison to his paler skin. Being a shadow demon, and the right hand demon of Zorc, the words "kind" and "just" weren't in his vocabulary. He cared about no one but himself and his Master. He had no friends….Atem didn't even think Yami could care for anyone.

Atem looked at Yami carefully. This would be…tricky. Zorc was never easy to deal with, nor was Yami. "And what are those orders?" Atem asked.

"To redeem the favor you owe my Master." Crimson eyes studied the Pharaoh, a smirk playing at his lips.

Atem grimaced inwardly. He hated to be reminded of the favor. Why Zorc did it, Atem thought he would never know…Seto had warned Atem. Saying Atem should never have accepted the favor. But how could Atem have resisted when Atem's own healers couldn't save…

"Aren't you even going to ask me what my Master wants as redemption?" The smirk was threatening to overtake that pale face.

Atem darted a quick look at Seto. The only outward sign of any emotion was the white knuckles on Seto's staff. Seto looked at Atem, face unreadable.

Atem looked sternly back at Yami. "I will not play your games. Spit out your request, or leave my kingdom."

Yami let out a rich, baritone laugh. "That is rich, Pharaoh." He sneered again. "Like you have a choice. Anyways, the redemption is simple. You have to share your bed and your Yugi with me."

Atem's eyes flared darkly. "Not acceptable." He snarled.

Yami crossed his arms, a fake pout on his lips. "Oh, Pharaoh, you hurt me. Am I not acceptable for your bed?" He held his arms out, showing off the muscle through his clothing. Twirling in a slow circle, as if he were on display, his smirk grew. While knowing he was a fine specimen of masculinity, Yami also knew the Pharaoh did not like to share.

Atem gripped the armrests of his throne, knuckles white. "Get. Out. Of. Here." He snarled dangerously low.

Yami grinned. "You know you can't turn me away, _Pharaoh._ The details of the agreement were quite clear. While my Master Zorc was unable to request anything affecting your kingdom directly, like the Throne, he was able to request anything from you personally, as long as it didn't involve death. He is requesting you share that scrumptious morsel called Yugi with me."

Atem glanced at Seto. He had thought that Seto's contract was iron clad. He could see the disappointment in Seto's eyes as he realized he had failed the Pharaoh. Atem's Adam's Apple bobbed in defeat as he realized he truly had no choice in this. Staring at the demon in front of him, he spat, "Fine. But you'll never get his love."

Yami smiled back, an amused glint in his eyes. "I don't want his love, I just want a piece of that ass."


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi was sitting in the garden. Smiling at all the flowers that Atem had planted, Yugi closed his eyes, enjoying the sun on his face. In his shendyt, with golden bracelets adorning his ankles, wrists and upper arms, he looked like a small angel. Opening his eyes and noticing the position of the sun, he stood. He needed to get back to be ready for his love. He was going to draw a nice, warm bath. He had already planned a picnic in the room for when Atem came back after the bath. Smiling at the memory of the other night, he started thinking that perhaps they should eat first...they'd probably need a bath after dinner.

Humming as he went into the palace, he headed for his and Atem's room. He wasn't a slave, never had been, so he had no restrictions on where he could or couldn't go in the palace, besides the usual. Once he and Atem became lovers, he had no restrictions in the palace. Walking through the royal hall, he smiled at the paintings of Atem and his ancestors. Upon reaching their room, he stepped inside and saw Atem. That was funny...Yugi wasn't late...but it wasn't often that Atem got off of the throne early. Atem turned and immediately Yugi knew that something was wrong. Walking up to Atem, cupping Atem's face, he frowned. "'Temmie, what's wrong?" He whispered, amethyst eyes looking up into deep violet.

"Awww, isn't that sweet..." Yugi jumped at the baritone voice that came from behind him, closer to the door. Turning, he let out a small gasp. There stood a demon. A demon that looked a lot like Atem...but not really, once Yugi looked. Where Atem had kind violet eyes, this demon had hard, red eyes. Atem's skin was a beautiful caramel, where the demon had pale skin. Also, there was that issue of those black wings erupting out of the demon's back. Swallowing hard Yugi looked at the demon.

The demon walked up. "I'm Yami." He purred, walking around Atem and Yugi. Atem pulled Yugi closer to him, Yugi shrinking back into Atem. "You'll do, nicely." Yami held a finger out, running it down Yugi's cheek.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat as his cock twitched. He couldn't deny that there was...some kind of chemistry emitting from Yami...but he wasn't an animal. He wouldn't act on it. Jerking his head away, he snarled. "I'm not yours to touch, demon."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Yami clucked his tongue, smiling darkly. "I'm afraid you speak before you know all the facts, little one." Leaning in, nose to nose, he sniffed, lightly. "You smell of lilacs and sex. I like both." He smirked.

Yugi was even more aggravated that his cock was getting hard. Spitting in Yami's face, he growled. "I am Atem's, not yours. You have no right to touch nor smell me." He was confused as to why Atem wasn't doing anything...but he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and Atem knew he liked to do that, so that was probably why.

Atem held Yugi's arms, but inwardly flinched at the spit. He hadn't had a chance to explain to Yugi about the situation, as Yami came with Atem. And...well, he hadn't wanted to explain the situation before...he never thought he would have needed to. He thought Seto's contract was ironclad.

Yami smirked even bigger. "Oh, this is going to be fun." He felt himself getting excited. He could admit that Atem was delectable, as was Yugi. This was one assignment that he was going to enjoy.

Yugi turned to Atem. "'Temmie, what is going on?"

Atem sighed. "Seto's contract fell through...the one he made with Zorc. Zorc sent Yami to claim his prize...the prize being our bed."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Atem, I am not sleeping with some demon!" Yugi growled, arms going to his sides as fists formed.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Yugi." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. Running a finger up Yugi's arms, he kissed Yugi's neck. Growling, Yugi turned around and punched Yami in the nose, blood dripping as Yami leaned back, laughing.

"Yugi..." Atem turned Yugi to him. Whispering softly, he ran a finger down Yugi's cheek. "My love, I didn't ever think this would be an option. I'm sorry. We have no choice. We drew up the contract to save your life. Seto thought it was ironclad...and so did I. Zorc is claiming his prize. I do not know why he is doing this, perhaps because he knows I would never share you, so this is killing me. In any event, we are stuck. But..." Leaning over, kissing Yugi's lips gently, he pulled back. "It's just sex. We have our love...this is just an action." Violet eyes looked deeply into amethyst.

Frowning, Yugi nodded finally, accepting his fate. Turning to Yami, whose nose had stopped bleeding, he glowered. "Fine."

Yami smirked and sauntered over. Looking at the two, he smirked again. "Good to have your permission. Now, let the fun begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**~LEMON WARNING~**

"Now, to start.." Licking his lips, Yami looked at the Pharaoh and his lover. Thinking of which would torture them both more, he smirked. "I think I will start with you, Yugi. Pharaoh, just sit down and watch."

Atem walked woodenly to a chair and sat in it, rigid, arms against him, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Yami looked Yugi over, seeing the hate in those amethyst eyes. Grinning, he leaned over. Whispering, "Don't forget. My name is Yami. You'll moan it later."

Yugi glared with all the hatred in the world at Yami. "Never, demon." He spat.

Yami smirked. "I like spirit." Sitting down on the bed, he looked at Yugi. "Undress for me."

Yugi frowned, but started undressing, looking at Atem while he did so. Atem held Yugi's eyes, a mouthed "I love you" from his regal lips. Yugi smiled softly as he slipped his clothes and sandals off, leaving on only his bracelets. As he went to remove those, Yami stopped him. "No...leave those on." Yami's voice was husky. Looking at Yami, Yugi noticed that Yami's pants were much more tight than before, his eyes a darker red as his breathing was a bit heavier.

Yugi swallowed slowly, standing naked in front of Yami. Standing, eyes never leaving Yugi, Yami started kissing Yugi's neck gently. Letting out a surprised squeak, Yugi's eyes went huge. He wasn't expecting gentleness from the demon. He expected...something rough. Looking over at Atem, he saw that those violet eyes he loved were closed, fists in his eyes.

Yugi looked down. He hated to see his 'Tem upset. Yami had stepped around behind Yugi, kissing Yugi's neck. Atem opened his eyes, seeing this, and bolted up and out of the room. Smirking, Yami ran fingers down Yugi's arms, goosebumps developing. Yugi glared at the wall. Never would he let this demon have one drop of emotion from him.

Stepping back around to face Yugi, Yami held Yugi's gaze. "Take off my shirt." He whispered throatily. Yugi looked up at Yami and sighed, but did as he was commanded. Yugi couldn't help but notice that Yami was well muscled. Setting the shirt on a chair, Yugi turned back to Yami.

"What now, demon?" Yugi asked, bored.

Yami studied Yugi. Yugi would be a hard one to break. Studying Yugi with hooded eyes for a bit, Yami picked Yugi up, laying him on the bed. "It'll be hard to fuck me with your pants on." Yugi said dryly, swallowing thickly. He really couldn't explain what he was feeling. Horrible that Atem was upset, concerned as he had no idea what Yami was going to do, and aggravated that his body was betraying him, ever so slightly.

Yami smirked, crawling up over Yugi. When they were nose to nose, Yami whispered, "I know what I'm doing, Angel." Yes, gentleness would definitely be the best bet with this one. Leaning down, he pulled Yugi's lips into a gentle kiss. Those lips felt like what heaven must surely feel like. With a soft, surprised whimper, Yami's eyes opened wide. He looked into Yugi's eyes, which mirrored his shock. Eyes sliding closed, Yami tasted Yugi's mouth, exploring that delicious cavern with his tongue.

Yugi's mind was clouded. Yami's mouth felt so amazing, and not demonic at all. It felt...like satin, delectable and delicious. Of their own volition, Yugi's arms went around Yami, one hand up in Yami's hair, the other dancing down Yami's back. Whimpering out a moan, Yami kissed Yugi deeper, kissing down to Yugi's neck, tongue tracing a pattern down Yugi's chest, flicking a hard nipple.

Yugi gasped out in surprise. Arching his back towards Yami, he whimpered. Yami kissed down Yugi's chest, to his abdomen, and finally down to his cock that was glistening with moisture. Whimpering, moaning, Yugi was arching his hips up. Yami leaned back, looking up at Yugi. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open as he whimpered. Yami didn't know what was happening, but he knew it was bad. Unable to stop himself, knowing he should do something, anything except what he was about to do, he slid his mouth down over Yugi's cock.

"Oh...Ra...mmmhmmm" Yugi moaned as Yami expertly ran his tongue over the hard shaft. Yami felt himself getting uncomfortably hard, a moist spot on his pants. Yugi started bucking his hips toward Yami. Yami took Yugi's entire length, sucking, moving his tongue, feeling Yugi harden even more. Sliding his mouth off of Yugi, he looked up, breathing heavy.

Yugi whimpered, eyes still closed, mouth hanging open. Bucking his hips, his hands were reaching blindly. "Please..." he whimpered. Yami swallowed hard, eyes so dark with lust, as he slid his mouth back over Yugi, fucking him with his mouth as hard and fast as he could. Yugi whimpered again..."That feels amazing. Pl..please don't stop..." Yami continued. "I..I'm gonna...oh Yaaaaammmiii..." Yugi moaned as he spurted into Yami's mouth, Yami licking every drop he could, although some leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Leaning back Yami looked at Yugi, laying wantonly on the bed, his hair plastered to his forehead by sweat. Sitting up shakily, Yugi looked at Yami, saying nothing.

Yami stared back at Yugi. Standing up, he walked towards the door. Opening it, he started out as he heard Yugi. "Yami?"

Turning around, he looked at Yugi, looking very vulnerable naked on the bed. Blinking several times, Yugi swallowed hard. Words wouldn't seem to form; finally, Yugi just looked down. Yami walked out, not looking back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After Atem fled, he ran to the only place he knew...Seto's room. Knocking on the door, Seto appeared, just in sleeping pants, hair in disarray. "My Pharaoh?" Seto asked in confusion.

"Seto, I..I am sorry..I...I just didn't know where else to go." Atem said miserably.

Opening the door, motioning for Atem to come in, Seto shut the door behind him. "No, you should never apologize. You are never a burden. What has you so upset? Is it Yugi?" Seto offered his bed to the Pharaoh, sitting in a chair that he pulled up to face the Pharaoh.

Atem nodded miserably. "Yami...made me watch...I couldn't. I know that makes me weak...Yugi needed me."

Seto's mouth was set in a grim line as he nodded. He could imagine the pain the Pharaoh was going through. He had been through something similar. Standing and sitting on the bed next to Atem, he gripped his best friend's hand. "No...that does not make you weak. It was brave of you to realize the destruction you watching would have caused. It not only would have destroyed you, but Yugi as well. Imagine Yugi, being forced into engaging in those acts, knowing you were watching? Yugi is very kind, it would have killed him more than it already is."

Atem looked up at Seto, eyes glassy. "Seto, I do not know how you became so wise, but I value your friendship and guidance so very much. You are truly my best friend."

Seto let out a harsh laugh. "I am a good friend of yours, but we both know that the one that shares your bed should be your best friend, and that Yugi is that to you." Cobalt eyes stared at the ground.

"How do you know of these things?" Atem whispered, studying the face of his friend of twenty years.

Seto looked up, eyes seeming so much older than their 24 years. "Life. Life teaches us so much. She is a cruel mistress, but she is very educational." A small smile curled at the corner of his mouth.

Atem frowned. "Why have you not wed yet? There are many eligible women. You know I lifted the prohibition of the High Priest marrying."

Seto looked away. "The one I want to marry has never been available to me. Besides, you need me here more than I need a wife."

Atem's heart hurt at the depths of his friend's loneliness, which could be heard in those words. "Why is she unavailable to you? Have you asked her?"

Seto looked up at Atem. "Let it go, Atem. I've came to peace with my bachelor existence many years ago."

Atem knew that under that cold exterior, Seto was loyal, intelligent, compassionate, and sometimes humorous. He also knew...he didn't know how, but he knew...that Seto was really hung up on this girl. So it angered him that someone would hurt his best friend so deeply. Eyes determined, he looked at Seto. "No. Tell me who she is, or I will have to find out."

Seto stared at Atem, eyes hardening in determination. "No."

Atem sighed. He hated to pull this card...in fact, he had _never_ done so with Seto, but, damnit, so much was out of his control right now, he was going to get something right.

Standing, looking at Seto, his mouth hardened into a thin line. "Seto, as your Pharaoh, I am demanding you tell me the name."

Seto looked up, eyes wide, then hardening. "That isn't fair, Atem."

Atem looked back, eyes just as hard. "You aren't giving me any other options, Seto."

Seto glared at Atem. "Atem."

Atem sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Seto? Give me her name."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Atem." He said again.

Atem lifted his head, rolling his neck to the left then the right. Looking back at Seto, his anger was brimming. "I will not ask again, Seto."

Seto stood. "You are stubborn and pig headed." Seto growled, grabbing Atem by the arms and pulling him into a rough kiss, Seto commandeering the kiss. Atem's eyes slipped closed as Seto's tongue entered his mouth, a moan escaping Atem. Pulling Atem in close, Seto kissed the corner of Atem's mouth, then pulled back. Eyes dark, breathing heavy, he looked at Atem. "I was telling you _his_ name."

Atem stood there, blinking, breathing fast, unable to process what had just happened. He couldn't understand his reaction, nor his body's reaction to the kiss. Seto turned away. "I told you, the one I want is unavailable to me. Please, sleep in my bed since your room is unavailable to you, I need to do some work in my office." Slipping on his robe, Seto was out of the room before Atem had time to react.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami said nothing as he stomped into the lair, a scowl gracing his features. Walking into the throne room, he looked up at the throne, knowing who he would see there.

Lounging on the throne, which was a feat in itself at 7 foot 2 inches, Zorc sat in all his glory, black pants covering his lower half, black boots gracing his size 17 feet. Black bat wings were extended from his back as long, black hair graced his shoulders and back. Draped half over him in a smaller seat to his right was a grey eyed, white haired man in khaki breeches, a red and gold coat opened, showing a tanned, muscular chest, barefoot. There was a jagged T shaped scar under his right eye. Both turned their heads from each other upon hearing Yami enter. Smiling, Zorc's red eyes glinting, he looked Yami over. Talking to his lover seated next to him, he smirked. "Akeifa, I do believe that things must have went well, as Yami doesn't have his shirt..."

Yami looked down. Fuck. He forgot his shirt. Oh well. Immediately, a small teen with white hair came out, bringing a shirt for Yami. Smiling, Yami took the shirt from him. "Thank you, Ryou." He said gently. Akeifa watched the younger whitenette, eyes impassive.

Smiling, Ryou peeked up through his hair, chocolate eyes smiling as well. "Most welcome, Yami."

Yami smiled back. Leaning down as he put his shirt on, keeping out of earshot of Zorc, Yami whispered in Ryou's ear, "I brought you something...it's in your room." Standing, Yami saw a younger, trimmer, non scarred Akeifa skulk in. Nodding at Bakura, he smirked. "Bunny." Bakura snarled, walking up and flopping down in the other seat, on Zorc's left.

Being Zorc's favorite errand demon had it's privileges. Yami could get away with a lot of shit because he always completed his missions. No task was too hard, demented, or terrifying for Yami. He had never failed Zorc. The bunny brothers were a different story, though. Akeifa was Zorc's lover and the oldest brother of the three whitenettes. He was as "second in command" as anyone with Zorc could be. Bakura was the middle brother, two years younger than Akeifa, and the best thief Yami had ever seen. He was a loner, rarely speaking. While Akeifa and Bakura tolerated each other, both had a soft spot for their younger brother Ryou. And since Yami had a soft spot for Ryou as well, often bringing gifts, the brothers tolerated Yami. Therefore, Yami was in a rather coveted spot.

Yami looked up. "Plans are progressing as expected." Yami stated coolly. Zorc raised an eyebrow, signaling he wanted more information. "Atem is being tortured, as is Yugi. Atem couldn't even stay in the room for longer than five minutes."

Zorc smirked. "I leave it to you to destroy Egypt from the inside out. You've never failed me, I doubt you will start now. I leave it to you how you do that. And then, once complete, when the Pharaoh is crushed..." smirking, he planted a kiss on Akeifa's lips, biting painfully as Akeifa moaned lowly, "I can infiltrate and rule Egypt."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ryou hurried back to his room. He couldn't wait to see what Yami brought him. Quiet, shy, and extremely loyal, Ryou was an asset Zorc wouldn't admit, but couldn't ignore. Ryou kept the place clean, did the errands, and kept quiet. Zorc saw the value in labor. He also knew that keeping the littlest one happy would appease the other two. Since it cost him nothing to do so, and got free labor out of the deal, as well as an exceptional lover and an amazing thief, Zorc tolerated the seventeen year old.

Walking in the room, his eyes lit up as the bronze boy with golden hair was sitting on the bed, drawing. Looking up when he heard Ryou come in, he gasped in surprise. "Ryou!" Jumping off the bed the teen ran, tackling a shocked Ryou in a hug.

"M...Marik?" Ryou asked quietly, staring at the friend he thought he had lost. He had been best friends with Marik since they were children...but he never thought he'd see Marik again when he was taken by Zorc three years ago.

"It's been so long!" Hugging Ryou tighter, Marik pulled back, eyes glassy. "We all wondered where you went...then when we heard that Bakura was working for Zorc, well, we just assumed...ya know..." Face going beet red, Marik looked down, scratching the back of his neck.

Ryou smiled at his oldest and dearest friend. "I'm glad you are here." Suddenly gnawing his lip, he frowned. "Did Yami take you, or did he ask if you wanted to go?" Worrying about Marik's psychotic older brother made Ryou's stomach quiver just a bit.

Marik smiled. "Well...he started to take me, then when I realized who he was, I figured he was taking me to you...so I asked him. He looked kind of surprised, but admitted it. I told him I wanted to go, he should of just asked me." Marik chuckled.

Ryou gnawed his lip. "Does Malik know this?"

Marik looked at Ryou. "I left a note. After I found out and told Yami that I wanted to go, I asked that he let me go back, get a few things, and leave a note. He did."

Ryou sighed. "Do you think that Malik will come for you?"

Marik stopped and looked up thoughtfully. "I really don't know. I mean, I wanted to come and I made that clear in my letter."

Ryou looked at his friend. "Well, in any event, it's been a long day. Why don't you rest up? It's getting late. You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the palette. We can worry about Malik tomorrow."

Marik shook his head firmly. "No. I'm not kicking you out of your bed. I can sleep on the palette."

Sighing, Ryou looked at his friend. "Fine. We can both sleep in the bed."

Marik nodded. "Compromise." Smiling, he stripped off his lilac shirt and dug in a bag Ryou hadn't noticed before. Ryou gasped as Marik bent over to dig in the bag.

"W..what happened to your back?" He whispered, reaching out, touching the marks on his friend's back that weren't there before.

Marik stiffened at Ryou's touch. "Tombkeeper marks." He said abruptly, forgetting the bag and sliding in the bed under the covers, his back to Ryou.

Ryou frowned, saddened at his friend's sudden change in mood. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Ryou whispered, blowing out the candle and crawling into bed.

Marik sighed and rolled over. Facing Ryou, he moved a piece of hair behind Ryou's ear. "You didn't upset me. I'm upset at the marks." Resting his head on his left arm, he put his right back on top of his side.

Ryou looked at Marik, dimly making out Marik's face in the shadows. "You're free of that now, if you wish. I know Zorc will let you stay here...Akeifa will help me, as will Bakura and Yami."

Marik smiled. "I'd like to stay here with you. I'm sure I can find a way to earn my keep."

"We'll talk to Zorc in the morning," Ryou smiled, drifting off to sleep.

Marik smiled too. Maybe, just maybe, he could have a better life. And maybe, he could get Ryou to notice him, too.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning Yugi woke up, stretching. Looking over, Atem wasn't laying there. Frowning, the events of the day before rushed upon him. Shame overwhelmed him. He enjoyed what Yami did to him. And why did Yami just do that to him, taking nothing in reciprocation? Yami was an insensitive, cold hearted bastard... Growling in frustration at being unable to discern the demon's intentions, Yugi went back to berating himself. How could he do what he did to Atem? He was in love with Atem, and yet he allowed himself to be seduced by that...that...demon! Growing angry at himself and at Yami, he swore it would never happen again.

Just then, the door opened. Atem walked in, looking at Yugi. His sweet, sweet Yugi. Eyes studying the ground, his mind replayed last night and that kiss with Seto. Did he enjoy it? It happened so quickly it was impossible to tell. But, Atem was sure he did not. He would have to speak to his friend, but right now he had to worry about Yugi.

The two looked at each other. Neither said anything. Yugi got up and walked towards Atem, shame filling his eyes. Atem held out his arms and Yugi rushed into them. Neither said anything as they held each other, vowing to themselves to never hurt the one they love again.


	5. Chapter 5

**~LEMONS ABOUND~**

The next morning, Ryou woke, stretching. Rolling over he smiled at seeing his best friend asleep beside him. Quietly he got up and went out, making breakfast for everyone. Cooking the three steaks to his brothers and Zorc's liking, he placed some fruit, fried eggs, and the steaks on the plates. Grabbing some juice, he got glasses. He went first to Bakura's room, dropping off the plate outside his door with a quick knock to the door.

Moving on, he took in a deep breath. Zorc gave him the creeps. Knocking quietly, he waited to be summoned.

"Come in, brother." Akeifa called. Walking in, he saw Zorc and Akeifa lying naked, sheets barely covering their naughty bits. Blushing, he sat the tray by his brother.

"Yes, little bunny, what do you want?" Zorc asked, one lazy eye open as he ran his hand under the cover, running his fingers over Akeifa's thigh, making goosebumps rise on the flesh.

"Uh..well..I..I've never asked for anything, but my friend Marik is here, and he would be a good servant and would help me clean and cook, and could he please stay, he could stay in my room, we wouldn't need anymore room." Ryou kept his eyes on the ground.

Zorc looked over at Akeifa. "Did you know of this?" Still running fingers lightly over Akeifa's thigh.

"No...but Yami is probably the one that brought him. He is bringing little presents for Ryou all the time." Akeifa's breathing was getting shallower.

"Should I allow this person to stay?" Zorc was smirking at his effect on Akeifa as he continued to stroke Akeifa's leg. He knew Akeifa was uncomfortable with any kind of touching in front of his brother, which is partially why Zorc did it.

Whimpering, eyes sliding closed, Akeifa let out a ragged, "Yes."

Smirking, Zorc nodded at Ryou. "Fine, he may stay."

Ryou bowed, eyes to the ground. "Thank you." He backed out. Closing the door, he ran back to his room. Marik was sitting up, scratching his chest, yawning. Looking at Ryou, he smiled, blushing.

Ryou grinned and flung himself on Marik, hugging him. "Zorc said you can stay!"

Marik grinned, hugging Ryou back. "That's great!"

Ryou looked down, gnawing on his lip, sneaking worried eyes at Marik. "But...you...you're kinda Zorc's property now."

Marik smiled, lifting Ryou's chin with his hand. "If it means I get to be with you, that's okay." Realizing where his hand was, he released it, blushing. "Uh...wh..where's the bathroom so I can take a shower?"

Ryou's face was burning crimson as a light fluttery feeling went through Ryou's chest. "T..to the left there." Marik grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom, Ryou sitting on the bed, confused at what he was feeling.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The next few days flew by. Over in Zorc's lair, Marik got situated. Ryou showed him where things were, and what Ryou did for chores. Marik gladly jumped in, helping to clean and cook and make sure that he wasn't a burden. It was pleasant, especially since he was able to spend time with Ryou. They caught up and quickly fell back into their routine from before Ryou was taken.

Bakura, on the other hand, knowing of the psychoticness that is Malik, was on the lookout for the psychotic freak. Bakura was worried. He didn't like that he hadn't seen nor heard from Malik. If Malik was one thing besides psychotic, it was loyal to his brother. It was actually an admirable trait. Which is why Bakura was nervous. He was sure that Malik was up to...something. If something wasn't done within the next couple of days, Bakura was going to go out looking for trouble, so to speak.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Atem and Yugi went back to their normal routine. Nothing was said of that night. In fact, it was as if nothing happened. Seto acted exactly the same. Atem still meant to speak to Seto, but never seemed to have the time to do so. The palace went back to it's pleasant atmosphere with its just and kind ruler, it's wise and silent priest, and it's loveable Yugi.

Atem smiled. He had a wonderful surprise planned for Yugi. Today was Yugi's birthday. Atem was going to take Yugi on a moonlit boat ride, with beautiful flowers, a picnic, and...tonight was the night he was going to ask Yugi to marry him. Atem smiled at the preparations.

That smile turned into a frown as the black leather clad demon sauntered in. Atem felt his heart fall into his stomach. Gripping the throne until his knuckles were white, he glared at Yami. "No." He hissed.

Yami smirked. "Yes." Turning, he headed off towards Atem's room. Looking over his shoulder, "I know my way around, so don't mind me. Oh...if you want a show, come on in...otherwise, I would think you shouldn't come til sunrise...because he will, several times." Turning, he headed out.

Gripping his throne, Atem looked helplessly at Seto. Seto bowed. "My Pharaoh, whatever you need that I have is yours." Atem looked helplessly after Yami, then at Seto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi sat on the bed, smiling. He turned 21 today. Atem had been hinting at something special tonight, and had told Yugi to dress up. Yugi had put on his best clothing, along with the golden bands with the purple jewels matching his eyes. He had put on the slightest bit of kohl under his eyes, just to accentuate them. He still smelled of lilacs, as he had bathed in the oil scented water. Hearing a knock on the door, he smiled, getting up and opening it. Upon seeing the black clad demon, Yugi's smile disappeared, replaced with a dark scowl.

"Dressing up for me? I am flattered." Yami said with mock sincerity. He walked in past Yugi, shutting the door. Turning around, he smiled, studying the delectable morsel in front of him. Yugi crossed his arms, a scowl on his face.

"You won't get anything from me, Demon." Yugi said with a brave façade. He was working very hard to keep his breathing in check, as the crimson eyed demon looked better today then what Yugi remembered.

"Oh...I think I will." Yami walked up dangerously close to Yugi. Yugi clutched his arms around himself in a death grip, a practiced expression of boredom on his face. Leaning in, Yami studied Yugi's face. "I seem to remember you liked my last visit." Honey venom dripped from Yami's words. Yami was studying Yugi. He wouldn't let this little cherub distract him again from his mission. Walking around Yugi, Yugi slowly turned with him, not letting Yami get behind him. Yami leaned in. "Happy birthday, Yugi." He whispered.

Yugi gasped. How did Yami know this? Yami leaned in to kiss Yugi, who pulled his right fist back and went to punch Yami in the face. Yami grabbed Yugi's fist with his left hand, not taking his eyes off of Yugi. Angrily, Yugi hauled off with his left fist and tried to hit Yami again. Yami grabbed Yugi's fist with his right hand. Pushing Yugi back to the wall, pinning him, Yami leaned in, lips inches above Yugi's.

"Stop denying this chemistry, Yugi." Yami's baritone voice slithered silkily over Yugi, causing goose bumps to appear. Yugi bit his lip innocently yet seductively, looking up at Yami.

"B..but I love Atem." Yugi whispered, looking up at Yami, vulnerability in his face.

Looking down at Yugi, Yami let go of Yugi's fists running fingertips down Yugi's cheek. "Yes...I believe you when you say you love Atem." Rubies clashed with amethyst, "But are you in love with Atem?" Yami whispered, lips barely above Yugi's lips.

Yugi's eyes got wider. "Th..this...this isn't love. It's sex." Yugi whispered, feeling himself harden at how close Yami was.

"Is it, Yugi? Is it just sex? Look at the chemistry we have between each other when we haven't even touched." Taking Yugi's hand, he led it down to grip Yami's stiff erection, which was painful and making his leather pants wet. Looking down, Yugi licked his lips, starting to rub Yami's pants. Letting out a mewl, Yami's eyes darkened.

Yugi looked up into those dark red orbs. Unzipping Yami's pants, Yami's hard shaft sprang out, glittering with moisture. Mouth opening in a little "o", Yugi looked up at Yami whose eyes were hooded. Sliding down to his knees, Yugi gingerly leaned up, then greedily slid Yami's length in his mouth.

Yami let out a loud moan, hands gripping Yugi's shoulders. Yugi's lips felt like velvet over him. He had never felt anything so exquisite, and he had had plenty of lovers. This..this was different. Running his fingers through Yugi's hair, he moaned, moving and thrusting against Yugi.

Looking up, Yugi was enamored with how Yami looked. He was getting so hard looking at Yami, whose eyes were closed, head back, panting as he held onto Yugi. Suddenly, Yami looked down at Yugi. Whimpering, he pulled away from Yugi. Yugi sat on his knees, looking up at Yami. "What is it Yami? Was I doing something wrong?" He questioned in a whisper.

Yami let out a ragged breath. He had to leave now. He had to figure out a different way to do this. Sex may be an act, but this...these emotions swirling inside him, he had never had these before. They made no logical sense, especially not with someone he just met three or so days ago... "N..no Yugi..you did everything right. I..I have to go."

Yugi looked up at Yami. This was insane. Yami was a demon. Yami was here to destroy him and Atem. And Yugi had never wanted Atem half as much as Yugi wanted Yami right then. Nothing Yami did since that first kiss made sense for "destroying" Atem and Yugi. He pleasured Yugi. He didn't make Atem stay. And now, while receiving pleasure, he stopped to leave? It didn't make sense. Unless...

Gasping, Yugi stood. "Yami..."

Yami was zipping up his pants. "Yes, Yugi?"

"Have you ever been in love with anyone?" Yugi asked, watching Yami.

Yami jerked his head up. "What?" Swallowing hard, Yami went back to fumbling with his zipper.

Yugi walked up to Yami, grabbing his hands. "You heard me." He whispered. "Have you ever been in love with anyone?"

Yami stopped fumbling, looking at Yugi. Swallowing audibly, he whispered. "Just once."

Yugi looked up at him. "Yea, me too. It was love at first sight for me. And it was fast. And I knew it at the first kiss. But I fought it, hard."

Yami looked down. "It was love at first sight for me too. It was incredibly fast, and I knew it with the first kiss as well. But I'm fighting it, hard."

"Stop fighting it, Yami. Make love to me."

Yami's eyes widened. Adam's Apple bobbing, Yami choked out, "I...I can't destroy you."

"You'll only destroy me if you deny me. Make love to me."

Yami could deny Yugi no longer. Picking Yugi up, he whispered, "Not here." Yugi nodded. Taking Yugi out the window, he flew off in the night to a small house. Taking Yugi into the bedroom which was small but clean and kempt, Yami sat Yugi down on the bed. "Are you sure, Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at Yami. "I love Atem...but I'm in love with you, Yami. Please, make me yours."

Yami growled, pulling Yugi's clothes off. Stripping his off just as quickly, he positioned himself over the angel, kissing and sucking on Yugi's neck, biting gently. Yugi let out a moan, running hands over Yami's back. As goosebumps appeared on Yami's skin, he kissed his way down Yugi's chest and abdomen to Yugi's weeping shaft. Taking that shaft in his mouth, he started sucking and running his tongue over it as Yugi thrashed on the bed in bliss, moaning wantonly, hair plastered to his head with sweat.

Seeing Yugi like that, Yami couldn't hold on much longer. Positioning himself, and using a little shadow magic, he looked to Yugi. "Ready?"

Yugi opened his eyes, looking at Yami. "Yes, Yami. Please." Nodding, Yami thrust himself in gently to the hilt, Yugi groaning with the pressure and fullness of feeling Yami inside of him. Moaning in pleasure, he started bucking his hips up against Yami, pushing and helping Yami shove himself deep within Yugi. As the two set up a passionate pace, neither could hold on much longer. Yami grabbed Yugi's shaft, stroking and pumping it to the rhythm of their lovemaking. Opening his eyes, Yugi looked at Yami and Yami smiled down on Yugi.

"Oh, Ra, you're perfect...I'm in love with you too, Aibou." Yami panted greedily before spilling his seed inside Yugi as Yugi shook his head yes and came on his stomach and Yami's hand. Collapsing next to Yugi, pulling out, Yami pulled Yugi to him, encircling them with his wings. As their breathing and heartbeats started slowing down, Yami looked to Yugi. " And your mine. Just mine."

Yugi looked up, amethyst eyes shining. "Only yours, Yami."

The two lovers drifted off to sleep...they'd deal with the mess they created tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**~LEMON WARNING, AGAIN...SORRY, SOME OF THESE PEEPS ARE HORNY~**

Atem went miserably to Seto's room, Seto following quietly after cancelling the plans Atem had made...telling the people to be ready at a moment's notice for their Pharaoh, but that it was unlikely that the plans would be completed tonight.

Walking into his bedroom, he looked over at the Pharaoh. Seto's cold heart melted, hurting for his friend who looked so miserable sitting on the bed, looking at the rings in his hands. Compartmentalizing the hurt he felt at the moment, he put the pain of loving Atem in a closet in his soul, locking it away where it had been for the past several years. The only thing that mattered now was making Atem feel better.

"My Pharaoh, a drink?" Seto asked, going over to his cabinet.

Atem looked up, eyes bleary. "Seto, you are my best friend. Why...why is this happening to me?"

Seto poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Atem. Wine was expensive, but since Seto never spent money on anything else, he thought it appropriate to spend money on wine to dampen his emotions on days when being around Atem and Yugi was a bit too much.

Atem took the glass gratefully. Taking a sip, he looked up at Seto, who went and sat in a chair at his desk, watching Atem. "My Pharaoh, I do not know. But I am sorry that you are experiencing such pain." Looking up, he swallowed, looking back down. It hurt him to see his At...his Pharaoh in pain. Atem was never his. Ever.

Atem looked at Seto. Taking another drink of wine, he set the glass down. "Seto...I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend to you and that I can't be a better friend to you."

Seto looked up. "My Pharaoh, you have always been a great friend."

Atem barked out a humorless laugh. "Seto, you lie well. I haven't been a good friend. I lean on you too much, I always have. And then...I know you are in love with me, and what do I do? I come and pour my heart out to you about how I am crushed that my love is fucking a demon. But I can't seem to help it...you are the only one I want to turn to when times get tough."

Seto swallowed. Shaking his head, he looked down. "My Pha.."

"Seto, stop it. I'm just Atem." Atem cut in harshly.

Seto looked up at Atem. Letting out a shaky breath, he looked back down. "Atem...it's fine. You can't control what you feel. And even though you don't return my feelings, you are still my best friend."

Atem nodded, looking down at his glass. Nothing was said for a few minutes, then Seto stood up. "What do you need, Atem?" He walked over, taking Atem's empty glass. Atem sighed, looking up at Seto.

"I don't know, Seto. I wish I did."

Seto went, filling up the glasses again, handing one to Atem. Setting up a chess board, he waved to Atem. "Care to try to defeat me? You haven't been able to for nineteen years, so I don't think I have anything to worry about." Smirking, he caught Atem's eye.

Smirking back, Atem got up and sat across the table from his oldest friend. "We'll see about that, Dragon." As they played chess, late in the night, they talked and laughed, just like old times...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, Yami felt something tickling his nose. Rubbing his nose, he pulled Yugi closer, not opening his eyes. Sighing in sleep, he didn't remember ever being this happy...well hell, ever being happy at all. Annoyingly, his nose was itching again. Sighing, he scratched it, opening his eyes...and being faced with white feathers. _What the hell..._

Looking down at Yugi who was still sleeping, Yami smiled at the angelic appearance. Kohl smeared from last night's escapades over that angelic face, white feathered wings from Yugi's back wrapped around Yami's black ones, holding them in an embrace. They felt...

"What the fuck Yugi?" Yami stated in shock, looking at the wings.

Yugi woke up, confusion in his eyes, rubbing them. "Yami? What's going on?" He looked up at Yami.

Yami pointed his finger at the white wings. Yugi looked at them, eyes wide in shock. "Wh..what the...who..wha..huh?"

Yami gently disentangled himself from Yugi. "Stand up and turn around, please." Yami commanded Yugi. Doing so, Yugi twirled in a slow circle. Standing as well, Yami walked over to Yugi, eyes glassy. "Aibou..do you know what this is...what this means?"

Yugi shook his head no, staring up at Yami in confusion. "This is told of in legends. I had never heard of it in reality, let alone expected it to exist."

Yugi looked up. "What is it, Yami...did I die?" Innocent amethyst looked up at Yami as his lip quivered in fear.

Pulling Yugi into a hug, he gently kissed Yugi's lips. "No, Aibou..you didn't die. Let me see your neck please?"

Obediently Yugi turned around. Looking, Yami saw it. The upside down pyramid on Yugi's neck. It looked like a puzzle, but it was missing the center piece. Swallowing, Yami turned Yugi around. "Look at my neck and tell me what you see." Yami said, as he turned around.

Turning back around, Yugi looked at him. "It looks like a piece of a puzzle, with the eye of Horus in it. Why?"

Looking around, Yami found a hand mirror. Putting both of them with their backs to the mirror on the wall, he held up the hand mirror so they could both see the backs of their necks. Yami's mark on his neck would fit perfectly in Yugi's.

Turning to Yugi, Yami kissed his forehead. "You're my alma, and I am yours. Twin angels, two halves of one soul...born at birth, one good, one evil, both searching for each other until they found each other. You are my true mate, in every way. It was destined before we were born."

Yugi swallowed, looking up at Yami. "I..." His mouth worked, but no sound was coming out. Smiling, he just pulled Yami into a hug.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bakura was getting anxious. He had no idea why Malik hadn't attacked yet. Going to the gym, he tried to work off his anxiety. In just his khaki pants he worked up quite a sweat...but he couldn't lose his anxiety. Giving up, he decided that he was going out to confront the danger. But first, he needed to talk to Marik to figure out a few things. Going into the kitchen, he saw his brother. "Ryou, where's blondie?"

Ryou looked up from washing dishes. Smiling at his brother he shrugged. "I don't know exactly, 'Kura, but I thought he said he was going to mop the bathroom. Why?"

Bakura grunted, heading out. Ryou looked after him, smiling softly but shaking his head. Bakura stalking into the bathroom. There was Marik, in shorts on his knees, suds everywhere, including on him. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What the hell happened here?" He asked gruffly.

Marik looked up, blushing. "I...I'm sorry. I just knocked the bucket over and tried to catch it, making it spill more. I'll clean it up."

Bakura shook his head. "Kid...I came here to find out why your brother hasn't come after you. You got any ideas?"

Marik was trying to sop up some of the water. "Well, um...I really don't know. Maybe he accepts my decision?" Marik looked up...noticing that Bakura didn't have his shirt on and was sweaty. Biting his lip, he looked back down.

Getting on his knees, Bakura grabbed Marik by the arms, jerking Marik to him. "Kid, my family is in danger, I'm not going to take a chance with an I think. Where can I find him?" Espresso eyes looked down into lilac.

"I...I really don't know Bakura. He likes the tavern in town. He likes to gamble." Breathing heavy, he averted his eyes.

Bakura looked down at the tombkeeper in his arms. Taking Marik's chin and forcing him to look up at him, Bakura studied Marik. "Don't look away. That's a sign of deception. Are you lying to me?" Bakura asked gruffly.

"N..no...no Bakura." Marik whispered gruffly.

"Then why look away kid?" Bakura questioned.

"B..because I'm getting turned on by you being so close to me." Marik swallowed hard.

Bakura widened his eyes a little, looking at the bronze skinned teen in his arms. He was cute. Bakura hadn't had any in a while. "You are, huh?" Bakura's eyes darkened as he stared at Marik predatorily.

Swallowing harder, Marik blushed furiously and nodded, still looking at Bakura.

"Well then..." Kicking the bathroom door closed, he pulled Marik's shorts off as he laid Marik on the soapy floor. Seeing Marik's thick shaft spring to life, Bakura smirked. This kid was hung well...better than you would expect for his body shape. "Let's fucking take care of that...emphasis on fucking." Looking up into Marik's eyes, Marik was breathing shallowly, but nodded.

Bakura smirked. Leaning down, he took the kid in his mouth. Moaning in pleasure, Marik started arching his back at feeling Bakura's mouth on him. Barkura took the whole of Marik in him, and started sliding up and down. Marik's eyes slid closed, his hair getting soaked in the sudsy water underneath him as he moved his hips up towards Bakura.

Bakura kept the bobbing motion up, making Marik moan and wiggle in pleasure until he was so hard he was twitching. Feeling that he, himself was hard, Bakura smirked, pulling his mouth off of Marik. Marik's eyes flew open as a whimper escaped his mouth. "C'mon kid, we can both enjoy this." Bakura said, his voice having dropped a notch in lust. Nodding, Marik got up.

"Wh..what am I supposed to do?" He whispered.

Bakura looked at him. "Have you never been with a guy before?"

Marik's face flamed red and he shook his head, looking away as he mumbled, "I haven't been with anyone."

Bakura chuckled. He was going to have soooo much fun with this one. Yup, he was claiming this one as his. "Okay, tombkeeper...you want to be top or bottom first? You're gonna do both, and you'll like it...I just want to know what you want to try first."

Marik's red face turned back to Bakura, eyes capturing Bakura's. "W..what are they?" He whimpered.

Bakura smirked. "Tops is the one to shove it in. Bottoms is the one receiving the shoving."

Marik's eyes widened. "Uh...pr..probably tops first then."

Bakura smirked. "Good. When I get situated, I want you to make sure your cock is good, hard, and wet, and then shove it in my ass." Facing Marik, he stripped slowly, letting the kid see what he was getting. He knew he was in good shape and was larger than average. Marik swallowed thickly, staring at Bakura. After getting fully undressed, he got on all fours, looking at Marik. "Alright, go ahead."

Marik looked at Bakura. "B..but won't that hurt?" Worried eyes studied Bakura.

"That's the point, fuckbunny. I like pain." Smirking, he took Marik in his mouth, stiffening and soaking Marik's shaft. Bakura then turned and pushed his ass up in the air.

Marik got his head to the entrance. Rubbing his dick against Bakura's ass, he started trying to ease himself in. Bakura grunted in pleasure. "Shove it in." He growled. Grabbing Bakura's hips, he shoved himself in as hard and fast as he could. Bakura let out a growl of pleasure, whimpering at the pain that was so pleasurable. Marik let out a gasp of pleasure at feeling Bakura fit around him. Gripping Bakura's hips, Marik started pounding Bakura's ass, eyes sliding closed as he whimpered and moaned at the amazing feeling of his cock in Bakura's ass.

Bakura kept shoving back against Marik, growling in pleasure. Feeling Marik cum in side of him, Bakura pulled out, flipping Marik on his back as Bakura's hard cock twitched painfully. Gasping in surprise, he looked up at Bakura. Bakura's cock was moist with precum. Sliding up to Marik's entrance, he started working Marik to make room for Bakura. Once that was done, with Marik laying on the ground, whimpering and moaning, Bakura started sliding into Marik. Marik let out a hiss of pain. Stopping, Bakura looked down at him. "You okay tombkeeper?" He asked roughly, stopping.

Marik opened his eyes, deep and dark with need. "Oh, yea...it hurts, but I..I see what you mean. It feels so fucking good. Don't stop." Bakura grinned, grunting as he thrust his way in. Marik moaned loudly, which turned Bakura on more. Now it was Bakura's turn to grip Marik's hips. Thrusting, shoving, and grunting, he saw Marik get hard again. Bakurs shoved and rutted deep, both Marik and Bakura moaning loudly. Finally, with a final thrust, Bakura came inside Marik, as Marik came again on his stomach.

Looking up at Bakura, Marik grinned. "If this is what I get for mopping the floor, I'll mop this thing every day."

Bakura smirked. Pulling out and pulling Marik to him, he bit Marik's neck, hard, breaking the skin a little and ensuring a bruise. Gasping as his cock twitched, Marik looked at Bakura with lust filled eyes. "What was that for?"

"Just a mark to tell everyone you're mine."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Malik was going insane. He didn't believe his brother willingly went to Zorc. He started sharpening his knives. He needed to stab something. He had to find a way to get his brother back. He just had to. He needed another dagger. Then he'd be ready. He remembered that he had a new dagger that had been made and was waiting at the forge. He headed to the forge to pick up his dagger he ordered. He had been told it was in about the time that he found out that Marik was gone. He hadn't really thought much about it until now.

Heading to the forge, he saw someone interesting going to the store. Those bastards little brother and Marik's best friend. Taking a detour from the forge, he walked into the store. Walking up behind Ryou, he put a dagger to Ryou's side as he put a hand on Ryou's shoulder. Leaning down as the teen squeaked, he whispered, "Don't make a scene and come with me. I don't want to hurt you, but you know I'm not quite right in the head..."

Ryou knew the voice immediately. Nodding his head in assent, he went out with Malik. Ryou had went out to get groceries since Marik was still...cleaning the bathroom...though from the sound of what was going on behind the closed door, Marik was enjoying doing something with Bakura that probably had everything to do with the floor but nothing to do with mopping. Ryou was pleased that his brother found someone as good as Marik. It would do good for Bakura to have a light like that in his life. He felt a little sad because he had been having fluttery feelings, but he shook them off. He loved Marik like a brother, it would have never worked out...

Waking from his memories, he was shoved rather rudely into a wall, Malik's insane gaze holding him. "Where is my brother Ryou?" Malik asked slightly frantic.

"Marik is safe with us. He wanted to stay with us, Malik. We didn't make him. He came willingly with Yami, and he's been living with us, sharing my room since he left."

Malik looked at Ryou. "Really?"

Ryou nodded, "Really."

"So...he's been living with you and your brothers?" Malik's eyes held a psychotic glint.

"Yes, that's what I said." Ryou stated patiently.

"Well then...we should trade brother for brother. You're coming with me." Malik's blade in Ryou's side left no room for argument.


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi had a long sleeved shirt on, covering his wings. Nervously he entered the palace. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't want to lead Atem on one second longer than needed. Sneaking in quietly, as it was still early morning, he slid into his room. Atem wasn't there. Yugi didn't know if that was good or bad. About then, the door opened, Atem walking in, eyes still sleepy, hair stuck in odd angles. He still had his clothes on from the night before. Seeing Yugi, Atem's eyes lit up and he went to Yugi, scooping Yugi in Atem's arms and hugging Yugi tightly.

Yugi felt horrible and disentangled himself from Atem's arms. Looking up at Atem, Atem smiled lovingly down at him. "Yugi. Happy birthday, my Love. I'm sorry I didn't get to give you your present yesterday, but...well, with that demon..." Atem's eyes clouded with emotion.

Yugi swallowed. He had to tell Atem. Atem was fiddling with his pocket. Suddenly, Atem slipped to a knee and slipped a ring on Yugi's finger. "Yugi, will you marry me?"

Yugi looked down, eyes wide. Atem was smiling up at him. "Yugi, I adore you. I promise, I'll make your life wonderful...you won't want for anything. And, you won't have to be with Yami again. I think I figured out a way out of the deal."

Heart falling to his stomach, Yugi just looked at Atem. Opening his mouth, he just started to speak when there was a knock at the door. "My Pharaoh, there is an emergency. Your presence is needed immediately."

Atem smiled apologetically up at Yugi, standing. "I'm sorry my Love...comes with the position. I'll be back as soon as possible." Running his knuckles down Yugi's cheek, he grabbed a new outfit, slipping it on as he ran out the door, smoothing his hair.

About then, Yami peeked in the window. "Aibou, are you okay?" He asked, crawling in the window. Yugi turned around, eyes sad. Yami came over to him, rubbing his arms. "What is it?" Yugi held up his hand, showing his ring finger. Yami's eyes darkened in jealousy momentarily, then returned to crimson as sadness for his Aibou overtook him...along with a slight bit of fear. "What did you tell him?" Yami asked, his throat suddenly impossibly dry.

Yugi looked up. "I didn't get to tell him anything. He asked me then he had to leave for some emergency business. I plan on giving the ring back when he comes back." Yami looked at Yugi, placing his forehead on Yugi's.

"I'll leave and wait for you at the house." Leaning down, he kissed Yugi gently, rubbing Yugi's shoulders.

Hearing a strangled cry, Yugi turned to see Atem had come back in the room. Eyes wide with betrayal, Atem was staring at the two. "Go." Yugi said to Yami. Nodding, Yami left out the window.

"Yugi.." Atem choked.

Yugi sighed. "This wasn't how I wanted you to find out. Atem..." He reached out to Atem, who flinched away.

"I could have you executed." Atem stated coldly.

"You could." Yugi stated softly, slipping the ring off and holding it out to Atem, who took it begrudgingly. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't even know Yami until he came to do his mission for Zorc. But...Atem..." Slipping off his shirt, he extended his wings, showing Atem, "I...I'm his soulmate, and he's mine. I'm sorry...we are almas." Amethyst eyes sad, he turned to the window, Atem staring at him coldly.

"I would have given you the world." Atem said softly, eyes sad.

Turning, Yugi caught Atem's eyes. "I know. And I don't deserve that. Goodbye 'Temmie. And, I'm sorry. I really am." Leaping from the window, he took flight, the air feeling good as the hot tears fell from his eyes. Flying to the house, he went in, finding Yami. Yami said nothing, pulling him into a hug. They sat there, not speaking for hours.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ryou sat on the chair Malik had pointed him to. Sighing, he didn't even move against the ropes that Malik had tied him up with. He simply watched Malik pace, a wild, almost feral, look in his eyes. Looking at Ryou, Malik came closer. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Ryou sighed again. "Malik, you don't. Except that you know I have been friends with Marik since we were little and I have no desire to hurt him and every desire to protect him."

Malik looked at Ryou, studying him. "You're gonna take me to Zorc's, and I'm gonna see for myself. If he truly is happy and there on his own will, I will let him. But if he's there against his will for any reason, I'm taking him back."

Ryou sighed. He didn't see this going well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ryou walked back to the hideout slowly, Malik having a dagger at his side the whole time. Walking in, he looked around. "My bedroom is over there." He motioned to the right. Malik led him over that way. Walking past Bakura's door, Ryou tried to be extra quiet, but somehow that guy always had super hearing. Opening his door in breeches only, his eyes widened at the sight as Malik stopped.

"What the fuck..." Bakura snarled, reaching for blades himself. "Let my brother go or you are going to see your insides on the outside."

"Stop, 'Kura...really...it's okay. All Malik wants to know is that Marik is okay and here voluntarily. If he can confirm that, he'll leave peacefully and quietly, leaving me here." Ryou pleaded with his brother as Marik peeked out from behind Bakura, a sheet wrapped around him.

"Malik!" Rushing towards his brother, Bakura stuck his arm out, stopping Marik. Looking at Bakura, "Bakura, what is it? I need to speak to my brother."

"You're mine, Tombkeeper. Don't forget it." Bakura growled.

Marik smiled. "I know, Thief." Moving his arm, Bakura still looked angry, eyes watching Marik the entire time. Blushing at his state of undress, Marik looked down, uncomfortably. "Hi, Ryou."

Ryou smiled. "Hello Marik." Marik grabbed Ryou in a hug as Ryou whispered, "I think you and 'Kura are cute together. You can bring out his good side."

Marik smiled in appreciation for the kind words, then went to his brother. "Brother, I am here of my own volition. I asked to be brought here. You know that I hate the Tomb. You also know I never wanted to be a Tombkeeper. Ryou's my best friend, and he's here. I'm happy here, I'm not being mistreated."

Malik glared at Marik's neck. "Really? You've been bit."

Marik's face turned blood red as he scratched the back of his neck, Bakura's face settling into a satisfied smirk. "Uh..yea...but..I..uh...I liked it."

Malik studied his brother. Finally, "Fine. I'll leave without complaint...tomorrow. I want to stay here tonight to confirm this isn't an act."

Bakura growled. "That wasn't part of the deal."

Ryou stepped to his brother, as Malik had dropped the knife. " 'Kura, look...he dropped the knife off of me, and he hasn't done anything. I will let him stay in my room tonight to keep an eye on him, since your room is now full." He avoided Marik's eyes. He knew his brother and his ... _possessive_ tendencies, and he was sure that Bakura had already moved Marik's items in, or would do so. If Bakura slept with someone, he claimed them. And since he was loyal, he never left a lover...they left him.

Bakura grumbled. "He better be gone by tomorrow. Zorc and Muffin will be back. They left to stake out the Pharaoh's palace. Something about picking out fucking curtains." Bakura grabbed Marik, picking him up and kicking the door shut as Marik let out a surprised squeak.

Malik turned eyes to Ryou. Ryou sighed. "Follow me. I'll get you settled in and then I will get you some supper. I'm sure you are hungry." Following Ryou, Malik said nothing, looking around at the place. After being taken into Ryou's room, Malik flopped on the bed.

"How can I know how Marik is okay if I am stuck in this room?" Malik whined, eyeing Ryou.

"I don't know, Malik. I will work on getting you some time with Marik. That's the best I can do, alright?" Ryou looked appealingly to Malik.

Malik nodded. "Okay, bunny. I believe you. I don't know why, cause I don't believe anyone, but I do believe you." Eyes narrowing, he glared. "Don't make me regret that."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There was a knock on the door. Bleary eyes looked up. "Who is it?"

Seto's voice came through the door. "It is I, My Pharaoh, your Priest. May I come in?"

" ." Atem's voice was slightly slurred.

Seto walked in and gasped at the state of the room. Atem was sitting on the floor, an empty wine bottle...no...wait...three empty wine bottles on the floor. Atem's purple eyes were bloodshot, and there were clothes strewn over the floor. "My Pharaoh! What happened?" No one knew why Atem never came back after taking care of the traitor, but all left him alone as they did not want to intrude on the Pharaoh.

" ...hessh a...angel..." Atem's eyes filled with tears.

Seto held back a sigh. "Did Yami come again?"

Looking up, tears fell from Atem's eyes. "Yesh, an..and he...he took my Yam...my Yugi." Holding up the two wedding rings, he frowned up at Seto. "Yu...gi said no...he wanted to beee wif Yuuugi. I mean...Yaami."

Seto sat down next to Atem, scratching his head. "Wait...Yugi left you for Yami? Willingly?"

Atem started sobbing, laying his head on Seto's chest. Nodding, Atem handed the rings to Seto. "G...ge...get rid of th..th..them please."

Seto took the rings gently, nodding. Picking Atem up, he laid him on the bed. "D..don' leave." Atem whimpered pitifully.

Seto sighed and nodded. Covering Atem up, he went around to the other side and laid on the bed, over the covers. Atem crawled over and laid his head on Seto's chest. "M' sorry I'm using you." Atem sniffled.

Seto rubbed Atem's back. "What are best friends for?" Closing his eyes, he fought back the tears of anger at Yugi making Atem feel like this. Atem deserved so much better, and now, Atem would have a chance to find that love. The problem was, Seto would have to watch Atem fall in love with someone again, and go through the anguish another time. Sighing, Seto held Atem as Atem slept and Seto worried.


	8. Chapter 8

Atem woke the next morning, a headache splitting his vision in two. Swallowing thickly, he looked to his bedmate...and his throat closed painfully. He knew it wouldn't be Yugi, but his mind...his evil, disgusting, traitorous mind, made him hope for a moment. It was predawn, but even in that darkness, Seto's body could not be confused with Yugi's.

Atem then swallowed guiltily. He was sitting there, being upset, while his best friend lay in the bed with him. His best friend, whom was in love with him, yet set those feelings aside to be everything Atem needed...a sounding board, a sympathetic ear, his right hand man. Sighing, Atem got up slowly. Slipping out quietly, he went to Isis to get some herbs, then slipped into his room to take a bath.

That was the wrong thing to do, as some of Yugi's items were still there. Going into the bathroom, Atem drew a bath, then sat in it, letting the tears flow freely. He missed his Yugi. He didn't know what he was going to do.

After several minutes...at least a half hour, Atem's mind started healing from the hangover and started compartmentalizing what had happened and what he needed to do. Nothing was more important than Egypt. He would have to rule Egypt better. And...he would have to take Zorc out. It was Zorc's fault that his world went to shit. He may not be able to get Yugi back, but he could take out the reason he lost him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zorc and Akeifa were strolling through the shadows, Zorc's snake Siana slithering beside him in the predawn. Looking over the palace again, Zorc pointed out weaknesses, Akeifa nodding in assent. Nothing was said, but nothing had to be in this decidedly strange relationship. Akeifa and Zorc had been together...eight years...Akeifa counted in his mind. Zorc unquestionably saved the bunny brothers from a life in the streets. Akeifa cut his eyes to Zorc when Zorc wasn't looking and sighed quietly. He had no idea if he was "in love" with Zorc...nothing could be categorized that easily with Zorc. However, he was Zorc's...that much he knew. He had no idea if Zorc had any emotions towards him besides possession. However, he and his brothers were safe, the sex was great, and they had a comfortable, stable life in the odd little dysfunctional family they had. Sure, he got punished sometimes, but was it really punishment if he liked it? He wouldn't risk the peace they had for anything. If it wasn't broke, why fix it, right?

Zorc motioned his head to their home. Akeifa nodded in assent and followed quietly, wondering how long it would take Yami to finish his mission.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi smiled up at him sweetly. Yami was looking seriously at Yugi. "What, Yami?" He asked, lifting his head. They were still curled up in the house hours later, just enjoying being together.

Sighing, Yami stood, helping Yugi up. "I have to go home, Yugi. But I don't want you to come with me. If you come with me, Zorc will think he's won and will attack Atem. I don't want to destroy Atem, because I know how much he means to you. But I've got to figure something out. I don't give a flying sandcat about Zorc...but I care about the rest of my family there. Akeifa, Bakura, Ryou, and Marik. If I come back saying that I am aborting my mission because I fell in love with you, Zorc will kill me. And he probably can. Having just found you, I'd rather not lose you." Smiling gently, he kissed Yugi's nose.

Yugi looked up, eyes worried. "You're right that I don't want anything bad to happen to 'Temmie. But I don't want anything bad to happen to our family, either." Yami smiled at Yugi's acceptance of his family so easily. Just another reason he loved this angel. "We need to figure out a way to defeat Zorc. Unfortunately, I only know one person who can help with that, and he would like to kill me on sight."

Yami bristled. "Then I will kill him. No one will hurt my Aibou." Yami's eyes were going dark.

"Yami, stop." Yugi commanded gently. "It's Seto. He's loved Atem for years...ever since I was in the picture. I can only assume that he wants to kill me now that I have hurt Atem so badly."

Yami calmed down a bit, nodding his head in understanding. "Perhaps, in a day or two, I can go and speak to Seto. Let me go get you some food to keep you here. I want you to stay here, and stay safe. This is my house, Zorc does not know of it. I will come check on you, but promise me you will not leave, Aibou."

Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami smiled, kissing Yugi's forehead, and left for market, bringing back way too much food. "I didn't know exactly what you would like." Yami grinned sheepishly.

Yugi smiled. "It's perfect." Kissing Yami he smiled. "You better go." Yami nodded regretfully, leaving through the window. Sitting down on the bed, Yugi went through the bag, putting up the food and smiling as a couple of reading scrolls and a couple of games were in the bag, to help Yugi pass the time. Yugi smiled. "You're perfect." He whispered, thinking of Yami and smiling.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Malik woke with a start. Looking around, he remembered he was in Ryou's room, and he was going to get to see Marik early in the morning. Ryou had arranged it with Thief. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, he looked around. Ryou was asleep in his bed after they had a brief argument about how Malik wouldn't be sleeping so he didn't need a bed and Ryou was much softer and more fragile and needed to sleep.

Malik smiled softly. Ryou was so cute, like a delicate doll. He had always had a soft spot for Ryou...Ryou was so calming in comparison to Malik's life. But he knew...well, up until last night he knew, that Marik was interested in Ryou, so he had put any attraction in the back of his mind. Now...however...Marik was with Bakura, so heh...free game since Marik never technically told Malik he liked Ryou, nor had he ever dated Ryou.

Crawling up the bed, Malik lay down facing Ryou, who was sleeping on his side in just sleeping pants. Watching Ryou's face as he slept, Malik couldn't help himself. He leaned down...and tickled Ryou on the sides with his fingers. Giggling Ryou gasped, waking up, trying to protect his sides from Malik's fingers. "Mal...Malik...stop! Please!" Ryou squeaked out from giggles.

Finally, when Ryou's face was red and he was out of breath from giggling, Malik quit. As Ryou caught his breath, he smiled up at Malik. He had known Malik ever since he became friends with Marik. He always felt safe with Malik, probably because he knew how protective of his brother Malik was. Perhaps that was why he wasn't scared earlier when Malik "kidnapped" him. Sighing after catching his breath, he grinned up at Malik. "It's good to see you again, Malik."

Malik scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "It's only been a couple of hours."

Ryou giggled. "No, I mean it's nice to see the Malik I grew up with. The crazy, funny one."

Malik smiled, a slight manic glint in his eyes. "Yep, I'm crazy." Actually looking serious for a moment, he looked seriously at Ryou. "Promise that my brother will be okay?"

Ryou smiled up at Malik. Taking Malik's hand, he put it over his chest. "Feel that? With all that I am, with every beat of my heart, I promise Marik will be okay. He is my dearest friend, I won't let anything happen to him."

Malik nodded. "I believe you." Leaning down, he gently kissed Ryou's lips. "Gotta go, Zorc is on his way back. Oh, by the way...when I come back, I want a date with you." Grinning maniacally, he slipped out, escaping the hideout moments before Zorc and Akeifa came back in. Ryou sat, his hand to his lips, a small smile gracing his features.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bakura sat awake, looking at Marik, who was curled in a ball sleeping next to him. Yep, Marik was cute and Bakura was keeping him. Bakura had already moved all of Marik's items into Bakura's room. He didn't know if he was ready for this little bronze bundle, but he didn't really have a choice now. What was said about him was true. He was loyal. He didn't really fuck around...there was a level of commitment, even subconsciously, before he shared his bed with anyone. Which means he should have known he liked the Tombkeeper when they fucked in the bathroom. But his dick was in control then, so Bakura hadn't had time to analyze. Looking down at Marik, he kissed Marik's temple and swore, with all of his being, that Marik would be kept safe, or Bakura would die trying.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am bored..." The silver haired Elder stated, looking at the other five Elders. Sitting around the round table, which showed various worlds, dimensions, and times, the six figures looked eerily similar. Tall and thin, with swirling gray eyes, all of them wore silverish robes, glittering in an almost ethereal way. The only difference in them were their hair color. The blond haired Elder looked at the silver haired one. "Well, what do you want to do, Transcia?"

Looking at the fellow Elders, Transcia smirked. "Let's have a little fun, shall we? We've given Egypt three weeks, and Zorc hasn't given us any entertainment..." Looking down at the table, pulling up a world and smiling, Transcia picked up a small figurine of a blond haired male, blew on it, and set it down in the sands of Egypt as the legs and arms started moving. "Let's see what happens now, shall we?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jonouchi shook his head, looking around. "What the hell...?" Looking up at the sky, he nodded. "Okay, if that's what ya want." Heading to the palace, he walked up and looked at a guard. "I heard that you all were recruiting. I wanna join."

Nodding, the guard took him in. "You'll have to be evaluated by the High Priest. He is in charge of the guards." Jonouchi nodded, following quietly, studying the layout. How he was supposed to start entertainment for the Elders, he had no idea...but he knew he would figure it out. It's what he did. He was a bondservant of the Elders, made when he promised his soul to the Elders to save his sister. He'd been living as their slave for centuries. His sister had long since died, but she had lived a long, comfortable, happy life, and for that Jonouchi was happy with his choice.

Jonouchi was put into a holding area with several other young, fit men. All of a sudden, the door opened. Jonouchi looked up and saw an extremely handsome man with cobalt eyes walk in wearing Priest robes. Smirking, Jonouchi thought this may not be a bad assignment, and he may have just figured out the entertainment needed...Standing, he prepared to show off for the Priest.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Atem sat in his bedroom, curtains drawn. It had been three weeks. It still hurt. Atem still missed Yugi. Atem had asked Seto to create a stronger army, as he was going to invade and destroy Zorc. Zorc wanted to destroy Atem...but Atem would destroy Zorc. He had decided that. The knock to his door brought Atem out of his musings. "Enter."

Looking up, he saw his Priest walk in. "Seto, how is the army coming?"

Seto came in, standing by the door. "Good, my Pharaoh. We are getting more people, and some are very skilled. I would expect that within three more weeks, we could be ready to attack Zorc." Seto's voice was matter of fact.

Atem smiled. "Good, thank you Seto. I really appreciate everything you are doing to help. It has not gone unnoticed, and you will be rewarded for your faithful service."

Seto frowned. "Thank you my Pharaoh." His voice became much cooler.

Atem looked up at Seto, noticing the change in Seto's voice. "Seto? What is wrong?"

Seto stood. "Nothing my Pharaoh. May I be excused?" Seto bowed.

Atem stood, walking over to Seto. "No, you may not. Tell me what is wrong." Frowning, he stood in front of Seto, arms crossed over his chest.

Seto stood, eyes cold. "Nothing, my Pharaoh."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Cut the shit, Seto. Why aren't you calling me by my name, only by my title?"

Seto remained cool. "I do not know what you are talking about my Pharaoh."

Atem glared at Seto. "Exactly."

"Since we are done here, I will take my leave, my Pharaoh." Seto stated coolly, turning around and leaving.

Atem's eyes widened in shock. Then they narrowed in anger. Stomping to Seto's room, he didn't even knock, just barged in. Seto was standing there in his pants, as he had taken off his shoes and robes. Raising an eyebrow, Seto looked at Atem. "What does my Pharaoh need?"

Slamming the door, Atem strode over to Seto. "Knock this shit off Seto. What the hell is wrong with you? _Your Pharaoh_ " Atem spat "demands you answer him honestly."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Nothing, _my Pharaoh_. I am behaving as your Priest would. That is all."

Atem looked confused. "Seto, you know that you are my priest, but more so my best friend. I don't understand this anger?"

Seto looked at Atem. "I will be rewarded for my faithful service." His voice was cold and mocking.

Atem looked confused. "Yes, what is wrong with that?"

Seto glared at Atem. "You make me sound like nothing more than a fucking servant, _Pharaoh_. So that is what I will be to you. Your servant, nothing more."

Atem sighed in acknowledgment, eyes going to the floor. "Seto...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I...I just...I'm trying to protect myself. I don't want to get hurt again."

Seto stared at Atem. "How can I hurt you as your friend?" His voice mirrored the confusion of his brain.

Atem looked up. "I...I know that Yugi isn't coming back. And that knowledge has given me time to reflect. And I realized that I liked your kiss, and that I crave your company. And that scares me." Atem whispered.

Seto's throat became impossibly dry. Blinking, staring at Atem, he couldn't move. He wasn't sure if Atem was saying what it sounded like he was saying, or if it was Seto's mind hearing what he wanted to hear. Walking over slowly, Atem leaned up, pulling Seto down into a kiss. Seto pulled Atem to him, deepening the kiss. Seto ran his tongue over Atem's lips, begging for entrance. Atem opened them, allowing Seto's tongue to enter.

As Seto explored Atem's mouth, Atem dug his fingers into Seto's hips, pulling him closer. Moaning in hunger and need, Seto ran his hands down to Atem's ass, cupping them and pulling him closer. Pulling back, Atem's eyes dark, he whispered. "I...I can't right now. I don't want to screw this up and rush this. Have dinner with me?" Atem looked hopefully up into Seto's eyes.

Looking down, moving his hands back to Atem's waist, he shook his head. "When?"

Atem smiled. "Tomorrow night. Eight o'clock?"

Seto nodded. "So I need to be ready at nine, right?"

Atem looked confused. "Would nine be better?"

Seto smirked. "Nope, but you are always about an hour late."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami snuck in the window. Yugi was asleep, moonlight gleaming off his flesh. Yami smiled, crawling into bed with Yugi. Running fingers over Yugi's arms, he smiled softly at seeing goose bumps appear on Yugi's arms in the wake of Yami's fingers. Leaning over, Yami started kissing up Yugi's arms. He felt Yugi lift his head.

"Hey." Yugi whispered softly. Looking up, Yami smiled and captured Yugi's lips in a kiss.

"I think I have an idea. I haven't been able to talk to Seto...as I've been attacked any time I approach the castle. But...someone else is going to go for me and deliver the message." Yami looked hopeful.

Yugi smiled. "You are so smart. I hope Seto and Atem will listen. Who are you sending?"

"Akeifa."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Why in the hell Akeifa agreed to do this for Yami, he had no idea. If Zorc found this out, his ass would be dead, and his brothers would be tortured and killed. But...Akeifa had been having doubts about his life recently. He wanted...more. And he felt horrible for wanting more. But he did. Bakura was happy with Marik, being all evil and bitchy in public, but Akeifa saw Bakura smile more in private in the past three weeks than he'd seen Bakura smile in his whole life. The little Tombkeeper was good for Bakura.

Ryou was quiet, patient, and hopeful these past three weeks. Akeifa assumed this was because he was waiting on Malik to come back for a date. Akeifa didn't have the heart to tell Ryou that if Malik showed, Zorc would kill him. Something about a prior debt never being fulfilled. Hence, Akeifa snuck the message out to Malik that he couldn't come, but that Akeifa would work on getting Ryou out...if not permanently, at least for a date. And, actually, that was probably the other half of the reason why he was doing this. To give Ryou the life he deserved. And, well, damnit, Yami always took care of Ryou. So maybe that was the _other_ other half...

Shaking his head, he snuck into the palace, looking for Seto's room. As he was about to get to the door, a blade was put to his throat. "Where ya going, thief?" Eyes widening, Akeifa tried to figure out how someone got the jump on him. "Now, ya going to turn around real slow...hear me?" Akeifa turned around slowly, mind working on how to get out of this. Turning around, he swallowed hard looking into an unfamiliar pair of eyes. Those honey eyes were gorgeous with the fire from the torch flickering in them. Licking his lips, he looked at the face.

Jonouchi was heading to Seto's room to seduce the priest, when he saw that this white haired guy was sneaking up there. Jonouchi had been a thief in enough of his past missions to have mastered it well. He expected to take the white haired thief down easily. What he hadn't expected was for the thief to be just as attractive as the priest.

"What's your name, thief?" Jonouchi whispered, forcing the thief to the wall.

"Akeifa." Akeifa spat quietly, trying to ignore his quickened breathing as his attraction to this thief or guard was becoming painfully evident.

Suddenly, the priest walked out of the pharaoh's room. Jonouchi covered Akeifa's mouth and pulled him into the shadows, leaning close to him to keep them from the priest's gaze. After the priest closed his door, Jonouchi let out a sigh, letting his hand come down. Suddenly, the pharaoh walked out after the priest. Jonouchi held his hand over Akeifa's mouth again. The pharaoh stomped into the priest's room, and Jonouchi let his hand slide.

Akeifa smirked. Jonouchi looked at him. "What ya smirking at?" Jonouchi growled dangerously.

Akeifa grinned. "You aren't supposed to be here either, or you wouldn't have covered my mouth. You wouldn't have cared if anyone heard us if you were allowed to be here."

Jonouchi glared at Akeifa. "Come on." Dragging Akeifa out, he shoved him in the pharaoh's room, closing the door. "Now look, what are you doing here? What are you trying to steal?"

Akeifa looked at Jonouchi. "Nothing. I was coming here to deliver a message from Yami."

Jonouchi's ears perked up at hearing Yami's name. He remembered that name from his briefing. "Oh, really...what about Yami?"

Akeifa narrowed his eyes. "You're not the priest nor the pharaoh, so I'm not telling you."

"Do it or I turn you over to the priest saying I found you in the pharaoh's room trying to ambush him." Jonouchi held the knife a little closer to Akeifa's throat.

"Then you'd have to admit you were in the pharaoh's room." Akeifa smirked.

"Yea, I'd say I saw you and followed you in. Now speak." The blade dug into the neck flesh slightly.

Akeifa glared darkly. "We are trying to team up with the Pharaoh against Zorc. We just want Zorc gone and then we can live in peace."

"How can you even get close to Zorc?" Jonouchi asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm Zorc's lover."


	10. Chapter 10

**~LEMON WARNING~**

Jonouchi was instantly on the alert. Knife at Akeifa's neck, eyes narrowed, Jonouchi whispered immediately, "And why shouldn't I kill ya right now? If you share Zorc's bed, you are no better than him."

Akeifa stared at Jonouchi with level eyes, no fear in them. "Kill me if you want. But just because I share Zorc's bed doesn't mean I share his ideals. Sometimes, you have to do things to protect your family."

Jonouchi swallowed hard, jerking his head back. "What did you say?" He whispered intently, knife still at Akeifa's neck.

Akeifa stared at Jonouchi. "You heard what I said. So slice my throat if you must. Indecision doesn't suit you."

Jonouchi put the knife down, right as Atem walked in.

"What is this?" Atem demanded. Akeifa went to his knees, as did Jonouchi.

"My Pharaoh," Jonouchi stated. "I am a new guard, chosen by your High Priest. I came to bring this thief to you, as he has information which I think will be helpful in your battle against Zorc."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "You two, come with me." Opening the door, he ushered the two out, down the hall and to the priest's door. "Seto, may I come in?"

The door was opened, Seto still in his sleeping pants. Seeing two other men with Atem, Seto looked at them, recognizing the new guard. "My Pharaoh?" He asked guardedly.

Atem looked at Seto. "We need to speak to you."

Nodding, Seto moved aside so all three could come in. Akeifa was confused, as he expected to be dead. Closing the door, Atem crossed his arms, looking at the duo. "Speak." He commanded.

Jonouchi looked at Akeifa. Akeifa sighed. "I come with an olive branch from Yami." Atem's eyes darkened as did Seto's. "Please, let me finish. Yugi cares very much about you still, my Pharaoh. And he doesn't want your kingdom to suffer. Yami was sent to demoralize you by destroying you emotionally...take Yugi from you if possible. Zorc believed if he could destroy you emotionally, then your kingdom would be easy pickings. However, Yami truly fell in love with Yugi. He now doesn't want to destroy you, but help you defeat Zorc."

Atem looked at Seto, who stared at the other two men with cold, emotionless eyes. Akeifa continued determinedly. "I will lay it all on the line. I traded my freedom for my brothers' safety eight or so years ago. Zorc took us three in. I became his lover in exchange for Bakura and Ryou's safety. Yami was his right hand man even back then. However, recently, I have started questioning if this is still really the best life for my brothers. Bakura is there with his mate Marik, Ryou is there, I am there, and Yami is there. Ryou can't have a relationship with who he wants because of Zorc. Bakura is the only one who seems happy, because he has a mate. But I know that can change on Zorc's whim."

Taking a breath, Akeifa continued. "Yami wants out to be with Yugi, but he doesn't want to destroy your Egypt. He has tried to come talk to you about this, but of course, he's been attacked when he's tried. I will tell you this. He has been telling Zorc that he's still been coming to the palace and sharing the Pharaoh's bed...even though I know that hasn't been true for three weeks. He has been protecting you...because as soon as Zorc knows you and Yugi aren't together any more, he will attack. And Yami knows that you are building an army."

Atem looked at Seto. Seto studied Akeifa and Jonouchi. Sighing, he looked up at Atem. "What has Yami wanted to talk to my Pharaoh about?"

Akeifa blew out a breath. "He thinks he has a plan. He wouldn't tell me, in case this failed, Zorc wouldn't be able to find out. If I don't get back by morning, I worry about my brothers' safety." Akeifa admitted.

Atem and Seto stared at each other. Finally, nodding, Atem looked at Akeifa. "Tell Yami I will meet him tomorrow night at midnight in the throne room. I will bring Seto. He can bring one person. You are to take this guard with you. Guard." Turning to Jonouchi, Atem stared hard. "Go with this thief. If he gives you any reason to doubt what he has said, kill him." Jonouchi nodded. Grabbing Akeifa's arm, Jonouchi directed him out, both bowing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ryou was sitting on the bed, relaxing. He hadn't seen Malik in three weeks. Sadness had started to envelop him, but he had kept it hidden from his brothers, Yami and Marik. He didn't know why he was sad...he hadn't really thought about Malik in any kind of romantic way before...well, he had always had a minor crush on Malik...but it had not developed from there. He guessed it was just that living at Zorc's, he didn't have many options. And, both of his brothers had mates, so he was feeling a bit left out. Yes, that was it.

Sighing, Ryou got up and changed for bed. Marik and Bakura had been in earlier, the three playing cards. Ryou was happy for his brother and for Marik. They were very cute together. He worried about Akeifa though. He didn't think Zorc was a good mate, but who was he to criticize? It wasn't like he had tons of experience. Going into his bathroom and looking in the mirror, he washed his face, brushed his teeth and hair and then went back out. He squeaked in surprise. There, sitting on Ryou's bed, was Malik, with a blanket laid out and some fruit set out on different plates on half of the bed.

Ryou smiled. "I thought I might not see you again." He whispered.

Malik grinned. "I'm psychotic, not forgetful. I just had to figure out a way to sneak in. Tombkeeping has its perks." Waggling his eyebrows, he held out his hands at the spred. "Sorry it can't be a better date, but, an inside picnic is fun, right?"

Ryou smiled. "I think it's wonderful. It's a very sweet gesture." Crawling up on the bed, he looked at them all. "This looks wonder...oooo." Spying the watermelon, Ryou looked up, grinning. "How did you find this? It is so rare...but my favorite along with blueberries!" Grinning, Ryou took a piece, putting it in his mouth and smiling in delight.

Malik grinned back at Ryou. "I am observant." Looking around, he grabbed a date and put a little bit of honey on it. "Open." He commanded as he put the fruit up to Ryou's lips. Ryou did as commanded, as Malik popped the date in Ryou's mouth. Closing his mouth, Malik didn't move fast enough and Ryou closed his lips over Malik's finger.

A fluttery feeling went through Ryou's stomach down into his nether regions. Keeping the lilac gaze of Malik, Ryou sucked the honey off of Malik's finger as Malik pulled his finger out. Lilac darkened as Ryou chewed and swallowed the date. Malik scooped some honey on his finger and held it up to Ryou's mouth. Never leaving Malik's stare, Ryou opened his mouth, closing his lips over Malik's finger and sucking the honey off.

Malik let out a low groan. Grabbing a piece of a fig, he put it in his mouth and leaned over, offering it to Ryou. Moaning quietly, Ryou took it, brushing his lips against Malik's. After chewing and swallowing it, Malik got the honey dipper out. "Lay back." He ordered huskily. Ryou did so, still keeping eye contact with Malik. Taking the dipper, Malik got some honey and then started drizzling it over Ryou's chest and abdomen. Ryou whimpered as Malik scooted the plates over more and crawled up over Ryou. Breathing heavily, he looked at Ryou.

"Not what I planned for a first date. But I'll take it. You?" Eyes studying Ryou's gentle face.

Ryou couldn't form any words, his face flushed, so he just licked his bottom lip and nodded, staring at Malik. Grinning, Malik leaned down, licking the honey off of Ryou's body. Ryou moaned, nipples hardening. Working his way down Ryou's pale, smooth body, he grinned looking up at Ryou when he saw just how painfully happy Ryou was with Malik's ministrations. Running his mouth over Ryou's pants, letting his hot breath tease Ryou's cock which stood at attention, Malik grabbed Ryou's waistband and pulled his pants off. Ryou's cock sprang into the night air, glistening as precum was moistening the tip.

Malik leaned down, licking Ryou from the base of the shaft all the way to the tip. Ryou arched his head back, eyes sliding closed as he moaned. "Oh...Mal...that feels...uhmmnnn..." Ryou couldn't think of words to describe what he was feeling at that moment. Sliding his hand around Ryou's shaft, Malik started pumping lightly, licking and sucking just on the head. Ryou flung his arms out, gripping the sheets as he moaned loudly.

Suddenly, there was a knock from the wall by his headboard, followed by Bakura's voice. "Keep it the fuck down in there Ryou. I don't wanna know that you are jackin' off!"

Ryou blushed, pulling the pillow over his face. Malik smirked. Taking Ryou fully in his mouth, he started running his tongue along the base while sucking and pumping his mouth over Ryou, all while fondling Ryou's balls. The sensation was way too amazing and too much, and Ryou forgot the prior warning and started moaning louder, arching his back. Malik looked up. "C'mon baby...moan for me...moan my name..." He uttered in between licking and sucking.

"Oooo...Maliiiick...ooo, Ra th..that...oooo..." He was bucking his hips up towards Malik. Malik was uncomfortably tight in his pants, and he could feel the dampness of his underwear, but watching this innocent, angelic creature lose control was just so amazing.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Malik asked raggedly, still licking and sucking, but slowing the pace so Ryou wouldn't blow his load too soon.

"Uhn..oo...ummm...Mal...please...inside me...please..." Ryou whimpered, head thrashing back and forth as his hips bucked upwards towards Malik's mouth, fists gripping the sheets.

Squeezing and fondling just right, driving Ryou wild, Malik looked up. "Tell me you want me to fuck you." He whispered.

"I wan..want you to fuck me." Ryou begged, hips arching impossibly high as he just wanted Malik back over him, his mouth on Ryou's shaft.

Malik stood, slipping out of his clothes in record speed. Laying down, he leaned up and started kissing and licking Ryou's anus. Ryou's eyes flew open in surprise and then just closed in ecstasy. Malik then licked his fingers and started his way in in a scissoring angle. Ryou whimpered, cock twitching. Malik grabbed a pillow, slipping it under Ryou's hips and then gently started to slide himself in. Ryou grunted in pain, Malik stopping to allow Ryou to adjust. As he did so, he grabbed Ryou, pumping his cock a couple times. Ryou started moaning again.

As Ryou became comfortable, Malik started pounding Ryou more. The plates fell off the bed, crashing on the floor as Malik started pounding Ryou's ass hard, Ryou grunting, shoving, and moaning in response to Malik's ministrations. Encouraging Ryou to be loud, moaning loudly himself, he smirked as the door flew open. "What the fuck..." Malik heard Bakura exclaim; he looked over, not stopping the pounding to Ryou's ass. Bakura paled. "Oh fuck me, I did not need to see this." Closing the door, Malik kept it up for a few more minutes as Ryou came on his stomach and Malik's hand, Malik exploding inside Ryou a few moments later, Malik gripping Ryou's hips tightly as he grunted, shoving himself in. Sliding out, he pulled Ryou to him. "How was that?"

Ryou smiled, curling around Malik. "I loved it."

Malik smiled, kissing Ryou's sweaty forehead. "Good." A few moments later, "Can I keep you?" He whispered, but Ryou was already asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Akeifa went in a secret tunnel, holding his finger to his lips. Jonouchi nodded, remaining silent. Looking around, Akeifa put his hand on the wall, fingers nimbly searching for something...when, suddenly, the brick wall swung open. Akeifa headed in, motioning for Jonouchi to follow. Jonouchi followed, looking around. It was a small room with a bed and a table. Shutting the door, Akeifa turned to him. "I need you to stay here. I have to get back to the bedroom. Zorc cannot know you are here, or he will kill you. Understand?"

Jonouchi's honey eyes studied Akeifa. "And how am I supposed to keep my eyes on you if I am in here?" He raised an eyebrow.

Akeifa glowered. Pointing at a small hole in the wall with black netting over it, he sighed. "You can look into the room from here. Whatever you do, whatever you see, you cannot interefere...or you'll be dead and the Pharaoh will be in danger. Understand?" Jonouchi glared, but nodded, sitting down on the bed. "I'll be back with Yami, so you can travel back with him, okay?"

Jonouchi nodded again, kicking off his shoes and laying on the bed. Akeifa quickly left. Mind drifting to the Elders, Jonouchi had no idea what would whet their appetite for entertainment. The Elders were a peculiar bunch. While not necessarily evil nor sadistic, they weren't really _good_ either. They thrived on drama. Usually they wanted Jonouchi to stir shit up. He didn't know what they wanted him to stir...The sound of a grunt and bone breaking drew his attention to the netted hole. Quietly getting up, Jonouchi looked through the hole.

Standing, blood trickling out of a corner of his mouth, Akeifa looked at the tall, dark haired man in what appeared to be a bedroom. Akeifa's left arm hung at a sickening angle...the shoulder was dislocated. "I apologize for displeasing you, Zorc." Akeifa stated.

Zorc sneered. "My Love, you rarely displease me. However, I know that you are sleeping around on me. I can smell the lover on you. Though why anyone would choose you, I do not understand. You are weak, and pathetic, and yet I took you and your brothers in, and this is how you repay me?"

Akeifa looked blandly at Zorc. "I have done no such thing, my dark demon. I do not know what you smell on me, but it is not that of a lover. I have had no lover but you. You took my virginity, and no one but you have I shared a bed with. You have taught me what love is."

Zorc spat at Akeifa's feet. "I can smell your lies, Akeifa." Backhanding Akeifa, he went flying back into the wall, not far from where Jonouchi was watching. Hearing the sickening crunch of Akeifa's head hitting the wall, Jonouchi balled his hands into fists.

Standing up, wobbling slightly, Akeifa walked over to Zorc. Putting arms around the taller man, Akeifa bowed his head. "My Life, I would want no one but you. My heart is full with you...No other can fill the space. Please, punish me for upsetting you, for I do not deserve to go unpunished for upsetting you, my Lord."

Zorc sneered, looking Akeifa over. "Well...you do seem to be genuinely contrite, so I will only partially punish you." Grabbing Akeifa by the hair, pulling his head back painfully, he sneered, nose to nose with Akeifa. "You do like it when I punish you, don't you?"

"Of course, Lover." Akeifa whispered. "Because I know that you do what is best for me."

Jonouchi frowned. This did not seem like the Akeifa he met. Was he playing a game? And if so...who was being played?

Throwing Akeifa on the bed, Zorc ripped off Akeifa's shirt and pants. Clucking his tongue, he eyed Akeifa. "Really, Akeifa...can't you watch what you eat? You have gained at least another three pounds. You are becoming quite unattractive." Akeifa bowed his head.

Jonouchi was shaking with rage. This bastard was an emotional dick!

"I'm sorry, Zorc. I will do better."

Zorc glared at Akeifa. "Roll over, assume the position." He ordered. Akeifa complied, his head facing Jonouchi as he was on all fours on the bed, ass in the air. Jonouchi was ready to pull back as he didn't want to watch sex between these two, when he noticed that Zorc was going to a closet, pulling out a cat o' nine tails. Jonouchi also noticed Akeifa's eyes...and how beaten they looked. Watching in horror, Jonouchi watched as Zorc beat Akeifa to within an inch of his life, blood flowing freely as Akeifa flinched and lay weakly on the bed. When finished, Zorc spit on Akeifa's face. "Clean yourself up. And clean the bed up...you bled on it. I'll be back in the morning." Stomping out, Zorc slammed the door behind him.

Jonouchi was shaking in rage. He hated bullies, and that is all that this Zorc guy was...a big bully. Waiting a few moments, Jonouchi snuck out, going to find Akeifa. Sneaking into the room, he saw Akeifa still bleeding profusely, trying to get up on shaking arms. Jonouchi ran over to him. "What the hell, Akeifa?"

Akeifa looked up, pain in his eyes. "Get out. Or he will hurt you, damnit."

"Fuck that." Jonouchi picked up Akeifa, who moaned in pain. Carrying him back to the room, Akeifa whimpered.

"Damnit, stop...he will smell me. I can't leave." Akeifa winced.

Jonouchi wasn't sure why he felt compelled to help the thief...but damnit, he was going to. "Tell me where the others are."

Akeifa was slipping out of consciousness. About then, Yami walked out. Stopping, he stared. "Jonouchi? Fuck, what are you doing here? What the hell happened? Akeifa hasn't been that bloody in a few months!"

"Whoever he cares about, get them out, take them to the palace. Atem said he'd meet you at midnight. I refuse to let him stay here." Jonouchi kept carrying Akeifa out.

Yami raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand this care Jonouchi was showing. Shaking his head, he sighed and went to gather the others. There was no turning back now. As he was ready to walk out the door, he suddenly thought of something. "Wait, Jo..." Jonouchi stopped, turning around to face Yami. "...meet me at the market on the edge of town. Everyone can stay at a house I have. Taking them to the palace will just force the Pharaoh to fight sooner. I don't know if he's ready."

Jonouchi nodded, heading out with Akeifa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Atem looked at his appearance once more. Smoothing his hair, he went out his door, knocking on Seto's. Seto opened it in a white shirt, khaki pants, and nervous eyes. Smiling, he looked at Atem. "Hi."

Atem smiled back. "Hi."

Both stood there, staring at each other for several minutes. Atem chuckled. "You know, we've known each other for almost ever, we really shouldn't be nervous around each other."

Seto chuckled as well. "That's true, but there hasn't been so much to lose before." The raw honesty and vulnerability in his eyes made Atem's heart melt. Leaning up, he cupped Seto's face gently, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Pulling back, Atem looked at Seto.

"You're not going to lose me, Seto. Maybe...maybe Yugi leaving was the best thing to happen to me." Atem admitted.

Seto swallowed, hard. "But he hurt you. I cannot forgive that."

Atem smiled at Seto. "But if he wouldn't have left, this wouldn't have happened." Atem leaned up, capturing Seto's lips again in a hungrier kiss. Groaning, Seto pulled Atem to him, gripping his hips.

Pulling back, eyes dark, breathing heavy, Seto looked at Atem. "I'm not going to be able to keep going slow if you keep kissing me like that." He admitted honestly.

Atem smiled and pulled back. "You're right, I'm sorry. Please, let's go eat and enjoy the evening. I want you with me at the midnight meeting, too."

Seto nodded. "Whatever pleases my Pharaoh."

As Atem led the taller man to the dinner he ordered to be laid out, cheeks dusted a light pink, Atem murmured, "You please the Pharaoh."


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi was sitting on the bed. It had been a pleasant three weeks...mostly. He had enjoyed his time with Yami, falling more in love with him the more they got to know each other. His soul was filled, but the love still grew and deepened daily. But...there was still a nagging little part of Yugi's soul that wasn't at peace. He felt horrible over leaving Atem. He wanted...no _needed_ to make sure Atem was okay. Hearing a noise, he got up, quietly and went to the door. He saw a strange man holding ... _Akeifa_? Last he heard, Akeifa, Bakura, and Ryou were living with Zorc...so why Akeifa was here concerned hi...wait...was that Bakura and Ryou too? And Marik and Malik? Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

Yami walked in. "Yugi?" He called out quietly. Yugi sighed in relief and walked out. Confusion was on his face as he looked at the motley crew in the living area. Seeing Ryou, he grinned and ran, hugging him. Looking worriedly at Akeifa, he led them into the spare room.

"Lay him on the bed." Yugi commanded. The strange blonde looked at Yami, who nodded, and then the blonde begrudgingly did so. Yugi walked over to the bed, laying his hands on Akeifa as he started to chant, eyes closed. A light purple glow came from his hands, as Akeifa's wounds started healing. Yugi's wings unfolded, to the shocked surprise of everyone in the room except Yami. Moaning in pain, Akeifa writhed a bit. Jonouchi stared, hands balled in fists, but not able to do anything. He had no healing abilities. Besides, he knew Akeifa was being healed since it was an angel.

After a bit, Yugi stood. Turning to the rest, he smiled. "He's healed, but he will be sleeping for awhile. Why don't we go in the kitchen so you can explain what happened?"

Ryou looked at Yugi, smiling tentatively as Malik hung over Ryou. "Uh, yes...and perhaps you can shed some light as well?"

Yugi grinned and nodded. As he started to go into the kitchen, he pulled Yami aside. "Who is the blonde that was carrying Akeifa?"

Yami leaned down in Yugi's ear. "That's Jonouchi...he's the Elders servant. If he's down here, no good can come of it. He's not bad per se, but the Elders usually throw him into the mix when something bad is going to happen. He is a good guy. I'll explain more later. Trust me, he's not the reason anything bad will happen." Looking up at Yami skeptically, Yugi nodded and went on in the kitchen and started pulling out cups and putting water on to boil. "Why don't you all start?" Yugi suggested. Yami walked up behind him, wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist, kissing his neck. Yami then went and pulled out tea leaves, cocoa powder, and sugar.

"Well, ermm..." Ryou looked around as everyone, with the exception of Yugi and Yami, was looking at him. "Well, we've been living with Zorc...I don't really remember why, but he and Akeifa became an item, and then Bakura and I went to live with him at Zorc's. That's why I disappeared and was unable to hang out with you and Marik. We've been living with him ever since...well, at least until tonight." Malik pulled up a chair, flipping in backwards, putting his head on Ryou's left shoulder, arms around Ryou's shoulders.

Yugi turned around, bringing the hot water over, as Yami brought the cups. Yugi went and got the tea leaves and cocoa powder, as Yami got the sugar and picked up some honey. Setting them down while he served them, Yugi smiled. He remembered that Ryou had the biggest crush on Malik, so it made his heart happy to see Ryou with his crush, even if Malik was a bit...unstable. He was unstable in a I'll-cut-anyone-who-hurts-mine kind of way, as well as slightly obsessive. Yugi didn't know how long Malik and Ryou had been together, but it could be days or years with Malik.

Setting down the cups in front of Marik and Bakura, Yugi just shook his head. He had no thoughts on this one. Marik was sweet, but Bakura was...not so sweet. Ryou looked at Yugi as Bakura grunted, "Thanks, Shrimp. Now, what the fuck is up with you, the wings, and the fact that you are _not_ fucking the Pharaoh?" Ryou winced as Yami stiffened.

Yugi sighed. Well, the Bakura he knew hadn't changed. "Long story short...Yami and I are two halves of 1 soul...I'm the angel, he's the demon. I...I left 'Te...Atem because my soul was craving it's other half...the dark side to my light." Yami came over, rubbing Yugi's arms.

"Speaking of Atem, I have to go meet him. He finally granted me an audience with one other person." Yami stated matter of factly. Yugi stiffened slightly.

"I want to go with you."

Yami looked down at Yugi. "I don't know if that is the best idea, Yugi."

Yugi's mouth set in a determined line. "I don't care." Yami nodded.

Turning to the group, Yugi looked at them. "You all stay here, and stay out of sight for the time being while we go deal with this. We'll be back as soon as we can." Stepping out of the room, Yugi came back in a few minutes with a shirt on, covering his wings. Looking to Yami, they headed out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Approaching the palace, Yami turned to Yugi. "You can still go back now if you want."

Yugi glared lightly at Yami. "No."

Yami nodded, turning to face the palace. Walking in, guards on alert, Yami had never felt more out of place...and Yami didn't usually feel out of place. Folding in his wings respectfully, he and Yugi were escorted into the throne room. Immediately, Yami went to one knee bowing as he saw Atem sitting on the throne, Seto standing next to Atem in his formal priest robes. Yugi bowed as well.

Seto looked to Atem. Atem's knuckles were white, gripping his throne. "Speak." Atem barked. He couldn't say much else. He wasn't expecting to see Yugi. His throat was tight. His eyes were on Yugi.

Looking up, Yugi saw the pain in Atem's eyes, and the hatred in Seto's. Gulping, he looked back down.

Yami looked up, standing. "Did I tell you to stand?" Atem sneered imperiously. Yami bit down a retort and kneeled down. Yugi looked up, frowning slightly.

Facing the ground, Yami bristled. "I have a plan to defeat ... "

"Did I tell you to speak?" Atem bristled.

Yami looked up, eyes glaring daggers. As he opened his mouth, Yugi stepped forward. "Atem, you said to speak. If you were telling me to speak, you should have been clearer, as there are three other people in this room that you could have been ordering to speak."

Atem turned ice cold violet eyes to his former lover. "Beautiful. Standing up for your lover. How noble." He spat the last word.

Yugi sighed. "I know I hurt you. I am sorry for that. But this is no one's fault but mine. If you want to take out your vengeance, take it out on me. Yami was following his master's orders, just as you would expect Seto to follow yours. But Yami is here now, at great personal risk, to try to offer a truce and help you take down Zorc. So, Atem...either listen to him or we can leave. In any event, stop being a dick to Yami."

Seto stepped forward. "You insolent..." Atem held up a hand, silencing Seto.

"Oh, so now you can take the moral highroad, after fucking the demon willingly behind my back while I stayed faithful to you?" Atem sneered. "That's rich, Yugi. You know, you once told me you would never hurt me...yet here you stand, admitting that you did. How _noble_ of you."

Yugi stood up, tall and proud. Looking at Atem, quietly, he sighed. "You said the same thing. But then you made a deal with the devil and shared me."

The silence was deafening. Seto gripped his staff so hard his hand was white. Atem just swallowed, staring at Yugi, who held the gaze. Yami kept his head down.

Standing, Atem stepped off the throne with a "Seto, discuss this with them and set up the arrangements." as he left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

"No! No, you don't get to do that!" Yugi stated, storming after Atem, leaving Yami and Seto in the throne room. Grabbing Atem's arm, Yugi tried stopping Atem, but Atem shrugged him off and headed to his room. Going in the room, Atem almost got the door shut before Yugi shoved his shoulder and foot in the door, stopping it from shutting.

Atem turned, eyes blazing. "You do not belong here anymore, you have no right to disobey the Pharaoh." Atem spat. Yugi walked in, slamming the door.

"Tough shit." Yugi said, staring at Atem. "You may be the Pharaoh, but you don't get to have a tantrum and then leave because you know I was hitting close to home."

Atem strode up to Yugi, nose to nose. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room." Atem hissed.

Yugi stared at Atem. "You think I was the one who was unfaithful? You have a great deal of nerve yourself, Atem." Yugi erupted, long held emotions and feeling exploding from the dam inside of Yugi as he held his arms down at his sides, hands balling into fists.

Atem studied Yugi for a moment. "Well, you became quite the confident one when you became his slut." Atem uttered in disgust.

"And you were never loyal, not in your heart." Yugi stated harshly.

Atem looked back at Yugi, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch what you say, commoner. I can have your head in a moment."

Yugi laughed, a harsh sound in the silence. "Why, because I tell the truth? Atem, the truth is, you never loved me with your whole heart. Your heart was taken by someone else."

Atem hauled off and slapped Yugi hard on the face, the imprint of his hand glowing on Yugi's porcelain cheek. Eyes glassy from the pain, Yugi simply looked back at Atem.

"You have no idea, do you?" Yugi asked, pity deep in his voice.

()()()()()()()()()()

Yami looked up after Yugi stormed out. Seto was looking out where the two left. Yami cleared his throat, Seto's hard cobalt eyes swinging to Yami. "Speak, Demon. But beware; if I feel that you are trying to harm the Pharaoh, I will kill you myself."

Yami simply stood in place. "Zorc is going to wage war on Egypt upon realizing that Akeifa, Bakura, and Ryou are gone. It won't take him long to put two and two together. I have knowledge of his army and abilities. I ask that you gather your soldiers and your spell casters and let me educate and train them. I am willing to fight with them."

Seto stared at Yami with suspicious eyes. "And why are you willing to be so magnanimous?"

Yami looked up at Seto. "It's simple. I love Yugi, and he doesn't want the Pharaoh hurt. Therefore, I want to help the Pharaoh to stay safe. I don't care one way or the other about the Pharaoh, but I love Yugi dearly and will do anything to please him. You understand that, Priest...I know you feel the same way...but about the Pharaoh."

Seto's face went white. "I'll get you the soldiers and spell casters. Now, let's go get Yugi so you both can start training the army."

Yami noticed that Seto didn't deny what he said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh, please, Oh Wise One...explain to me what I don't know." Atem rolled his eyes, looking down his nose at Yugi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sighing, Yugi just shook his head...his eyes looking softly at Atem. "Atem, this is as much my fault as yours. I loved you and didn't want to lose you...so I ignored it. I never told you, because we were happy, and I had no guarantee you'd be happy with the other. Though, to be one hundred percent honest, I didn't want to lose you."

Atem looked bored.

"Atem, you've called out Seto's name in your sleep, several times...in an _intimate_ manner. You've even called out Seto's name once when we made love." Yugi blushed, looking down, face sad.

Atem's eyes went wide, his face darkening as crimson as Yami's eyes. "Impossible." He scoffed.

Yugi looked up. "No, it's not. I think you've been in love with Seto from the beginning, but suppressed it for some reason. But, honestly Atem, I believe Seto loves you. I've seen him look at you when you weren't looking...and he looks at you like you are a god."

Atem cleared his throat. "I'm a Pharaoh. That is the way a loyal subject is supposed to look." Atem was looking uncomfortable.

Yugi smiled. "No...it's not. Seto loves you. Atem, I love you...but we both know that we were never perfect for each other. But Seto...he would be perfect for you. Don't waste any more time. Be with Seto." Yugi smiled softly. "Now, will you please come and listen to Yami's plans? He wants to help you."

Atem looked at Yugi skeptically, but his eyes softer. "And why would he want to help me?" He asked.

"Because he loves me, and I love you." Yugi said simply.

The knock on the door stopped the conversation. "My Pharaoh, may we enter?" Seto's voice boomed through the door.

"Yes." Atem stated, turning to look at the door.

Seto and Yami walked in. Upon seeing Yugi's cheek imprinted with a red handprint, Yami's eyes bled red, his wings flaring. Looking at Atem with hate filled eyes, Yugi stood in front of Yami, as Seto placed himself in front of Atem, his Millennium Rod out. Yugi pulled Yami's view to him. "Yami...Yami...look at me. I'm fine. Everything is fine. I stated some things Atem did not want to hear, and he got mad. It's fine. I'm not hurt. I don't want you to hurt him." Yugi's voice was soft, patient, and kind. Yami's eyes were still hard and full of hate. Looking at Yugi's cheek, Yami gently brought his hand up and put his fingers on Yugi's cheek. Unconsciously, Yugi flinched. Snarling Yami lunged at Atem, Seto rushing for Yami.

Seto swung the Millennium Rod as Atem screamed "Noo!" Yami disappeared in a shimmery beam from the Rod.

Yugi lunged Seto, slamming him into the ground. "Where the fuck did he go?" Yugi screamed at Seto. Slamming fists into Seto's face and torso as Seto tried to fight off Yugi, Atem pulled Yugi off, taking a couple hits in the process.

"Yugi, stop! Seto sent him to the Shadow Realm...but we can get him back!" Atem said forcefully, grabbing Yugi's face to get his attention.

Yugi stood, his shirt ripped, his wings unfurling. Atem and Seto's eyes widened at seeing the wings. Yugi looked down at Seto, amethyst eyes hard. In an eerily calm, yet determined voice, "We better get him back, or so help me, you will wish you were in the Shadow Realm by the time I am done with you."


	14. Chapter 14

**~LEMON WARNING~**

Yami looked around. Sighing, he stood, stretching his wings. Looking around the Realm, he noticed that everything was in order. Good. Sighing, he thought about Seto and Atem. How predictable. He should have known that Atem or Seto, or perhaps Atem and Seto, would have tweaked with the Millennium Rod to make sure they could send people to the Shadow Realm. They probably thought that would stop Zorc. Noticing a glimmer, he frowned. This was not good. This was really bad. Sighing he stood. He'd better get back to the surface.

Appearing in the palace hallway, he walked up to the door and froze, hearing the words out of Yugi's mouth. That was nothing like what should be coming out of his Aibou's mouth. Frowning, he leaned against the wall. As Seto rushed out, Atem on his heels, Yami crouched in the shadows he made. Slipping in, he saw Yugi sitting on the bed, staring off into nothing. Coming up, gently grabbing Yugi's hands, Yami kissed them. Yugi jerked, looking up, twisted hate on his face. Upon seeing it was Yami, Yugi's face went back to that angelic countenance as tears appeared. Grabbing Yami, he whimpered. "I thought you were gone. They said you got sent to the Shadow Realm."

Yami pulled back, kissing Yugi gently. "Aibou, I was sent to the Shadow Realm. But who do you think rules it? Zorc may rule the land, but I rule the Realm. Another reason why he was so happy to have me as his lackey." Yami smiled.

Yugi held him tightly. "I thought I lost you." Yugi whispered.

"Shhh, you'll never lose me...not now." Yami held Yugi. "Let's go get the Pharaoh and Seto. They deserve to know I'm okay."

Yugi's eyes hardened. "Why? That bastard tried to kill you."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise. "Yugi...I was going to kill Atem. Seto loves Atem. If the situation was reversed, I would have did the same thing to either of them."

"No, you wouldn't. You would have tried to find a way to stop them short of killing. I know you. You aren't evil, even if you are a demon." Yugi was pouting, quite adorably. Yami sighed heavily.

"Yugi, I have done many evil things in my time. I'm not a saint." He pulled Yugi up. Yugi frowned, crossing his arms, but followed Yami quietly.

Going to the throne room, Yami chuckled quietly as both Seto and Atem paled seeing Yami back. And suddenly, before anything could be done, Yugi flung himself at Seto, punching him repeatedly. "You...motherfucker...you...try...to take...my mate...I...will...fucking kill you." Blood flew from Seto's face as Yugi's knuckles bruised. Atem had jumped up, running toward Seto, who held out a hand to stop Atem, but Seto did not fight back. Breathing heavily, Yugi finally stopped. "Why didn't you fight back?" Yugi questioned.

"Because I deserved this. Had you taken my mate and I thought he dead, I would have killed you without giving you notice." Seto stated calmly, his eye swelling shut as blood flowed from the cut in his mouth.

Yami came up, grabbing Yugi. Looking at the two of them, Yami stated softly. "Get him healed. We attack Zorc at noon. That's when he is weakest. We'll be back at ten to group." Without another word, Yami took Yugi and left.

()()()()()

Atem helped Seto to Atem's bedroom. "Please, lay down. Let me heal you." Nodding, Seto limped over to the bed and laid down, pulling off his robes, showing bruises on his ribs. Pulling out herbs and vials, Atem started healing Seto. After finishing with the herbs and the little magic Atem had, Seto looked better, his eye was still somewhat swollen, but the purple was gone. There was a small cut on his lip, that was all that was left from the beat down by Yugi. His ribs looked fine. Leaning down, Atem looked at Seto. "I think you're better now. How do you feel?" He whispered.

Seto looked up at Atem. "Good, thank you." His throat was dry. He couldn't tell Atem what his visions had shown. "Atem...I...thank you."

Atem looked at Seto. "You're welcome." Staring at Seto, Atem realized, he was scared for tomorrow. He knew Seto would fight, as would he. What he didn't know is if either or both would come out alive. Blinking in realization, he realized he did love Seto...and perhaps always had. He didn't want to lose him, now that he had him. Leaning down, Atem leaned into a kiss, tongue probing Seto's mouth.

Eyes opening, Seto pulled Atem into a deeper kiss. Moaning slightly, Atem deepened the kiss. Pulling back, lips swollen, Atem looked down on Seto. "Seto...I love you. I've always loved you. I just didn't know I did."

Seto's heart swelled in his chest. He could die tomorrow and he was fine; Atem loved him, that was all that mattered. Atem wouldn't die tomorrow, the visions showed him that. Seto's fate was less clear. Smiling, Seto tucked a piece of Atem's hair behind his ear. Atem looked at Seto. "Will you make love to me?" Atem whispered.

Seto smiled. "Does my Pharaoh command it?" He grinned.

Atem looked at him seriously. "No. The man who loves you is asking you."

Seto swallowed hard. Looking up at Atem, he pulled Atem down on him, kissing him again, deeply but gently. Moaning, Atem put his arms around Seto. Rolling Atem over so Seto was on top, Seto started peppering light kisses all over Atem. Atem whimpered, loving the feel of Seto's lips on him. Seto started lightly kissing down Atem, kissing all over Atem's neck, collarbone, arms, chest, abdomen. Seto had dreamed of this for so long, he was not going to rush it. Whimpering, Atem was wiggling under Seto's ministrations, running his fingers through Seto's hair.

"Oh, Ra...Seto...this...amazing." Seto smiled at Atem's breathy compliment. Sliding off Atem's clothes, he hummed in pleasure as Atem's member stood to meet him, glistening. Looking up at Atem, he went to the base of Atem's shaft, lightly running a tongue up the undersides. Groaning deeper, fists grabbing the sheets, Atem arched his head back, breathing heavily. Smirking, Seto started teasing Atem, running his tongue over Atem's rock hard cock, licking the salty precum off the head. Atem started bucking his hips.

Seto adjusted on the bed, his dick uncomfortably hard in his trousers. "Seto..." Atem breathed. Seto looked up, seeing that Atem was looking down at him. "Turn around...I want to taste you, too." Seto's cock twitched, and he stood, slipping down to nothing, and positioning himself for Atem. As Atem took Seto in his mouth, Seto felt his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He moaned with Atem's cock in his mouth. Atem bucked, moaning as well as the vibrations went down his shaft and sent orgasmic chills up his spine. Atem's eyes opened and he sucked harder as he felt Seto working him over, bringing him so clo...

Atem couldn't stop as he released in Seto's mouth, not even giving warning to Seto. Embarrassment filled him at his lack of control as Seto licked on his sensitive member, making Atem twitch. Groaning, Seto pulled back. Atem whimpered, trying to hold onto Seto. Seto chuckled. "Let go, Pharaoh. I want to put that somewhere else before I can't."

Atem released, smirking, still breathing heavily. Seto got up, positioning himself. "Ready?" He asked, eyes dark, cock throbbing with need.

Atem stared at Seto, nodding. Sliding in, Atem grunted. Seto gave ample time for Atem to get used to him, then started gently pounding until Atem was fully acclimated and growling "more". Seto smirked and pounded Atem until he released. Pulling out, Seto crawled up next to Atem. Atem laid his head on Seto's chest. "I love you, Seto."

Seto swallowed hard. He couldn't believe his dreams were coming true. "I love you too, Atem."

Listening to Seto's breathing slow into sleep, Atem sighed. "Please, Ra...don't let me lose him."


	15. Chapter 15

Yami took Yugi back to his house. Upon entering, Yami saw that everyone was asleep. Quietly pulling Yugi with him to their bedroom, he slipped out of his clothes. "We need as much rest as we can get." He whispered. Nodding, Yugi disrobed as well. Crawling into bed, Yugi wrapped his arms and wings around Yami. Nodding off into a restless sleep, Yami didn't notice that Yugi lay awake, holding him, eyes staring vacantly off into the distance.

()()()()()()()()()()

Bakura awoke Marik with a gentle shake. "Time to get up." He stated quietly. Marik opened his eyes, lilac soft with sleep.

"Morning Bakura." He whispered, smiling sleepily. Bakura looked down on the sleepy form of his sun kissed lover and swallowed hard. He was falling for this kid. And that sucked, because Bakura knew he may not make it back from fighting to the kid.

Bakura nodded, saying nothing, but getting up and slipping on some khaki pants, wrapping black leather cords around his legs in x patterns from his ankle to his thigh. Slipping on various knives, both over and under clothes, he slipped on a shirt. Marik looked at him worriedly, saying nothing. Bakura turned to him. "You're not going to let me fight, are you?" Marik asked quietly.

"No." Bakura stated with finality. Marik pouted, opening his mouth to protest. Bakura stopped him with a hand. "You're not fighting. But I am taking you to the sidelines so you can treat our wounded, along with Ryou. Neither of you are fighters, but you can be healers."

At hearing that he would at least be able to help, Marik smiled, getting up quickly and looking for clothing he could wear. He then went out to the cupboards, searching for herbs, bandages, cloth, needles, thread, anything that could be used to heal. Bakura followed him out, knocking quietly on the door where his younger brother was. "Ryou, Malik, get up. We have to get ready."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the time of the knock, Malik and Ryou were in a quiet, but heated argument. Malik was refusing to let Ryou leave the house, and Ryou was refusing to stay in said house. "I cannot fight, I know this...but I do have healing abilities. I am going. Stop fighting with me about this. We are about to go into a dangerous battle, and I do not want our potential last words to be a fight."

Malik stopped cold, the crazed look in his eyes moving to sadness for a few moments. "You aren't going to die Ryou. I will go to hell and back to save you." Malik stated, in an eerily calm voice. Leaning over, he kissed Ryou gently on the lips. "Let's go eat. I need you healthy and strong to heal my ass."

Ryou smiled gently, and headed out with Malik. Going over to Marik, he gave a quick hug to the saner blonde and started grabbing supplies as well. Both jumped as they heard a baritone voice chuckle. "Do you like raiding my house for supplies?" Turning, both saw Yami walk out, in a white sleeveless tunic and khaki pants. Yugi walked behind him in similar attire. Yami winked at them both. Yugi went into the kitchen and started pulling out fruit, eggs, bread and cheese, a somber expression on his face. Yami, Bakura, and Malik sat down at the table, laying out plans.

"Let's get started. We can get Jo in a bit." Yami stated. Nodding, the three started looking over the plans as Yugi cooked breakfast and the other two packed supplies.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Akeifa opened his eyes. He was stiff, but not as sore as he should be. Turning his head, he saw the blonde guard...Jo...asleep on a chair, head on his chest, breathing slow and deep. Akeifa remembered various flashes of what happened...his brothers! As Akeifa sat up, Jo opened his eyes. "Where do ya think you're going?" He asked.

"My brothers, I have to make sure they are safe!" Akeifa sat quickly, muscles screaming in pain. Jo walked over, gently putting a hand on Akeifa's chest.

"They're fine. They're here. We are at Yami's house. They are gearing up for battle with Zorc. Let's get up and meet up with them so we can get briefed."

Nodding, Akeifa stood, stretching quickly and wincing, trying to loosen his muscles. Standing, he grabbed a shirt out of the closet, slipping on some pants he found as well. They were short, and a bit tight, but they were better than nothing. Walking out, Akeifa saw Bakura at the table, and Ryou packing up herbs. Sighing softly in relief, he noticed the men at the table were working on battle strategy. Saying nothing, he sat down, Jo sitting next to him. A cup of coffee appeared in front of each. Bakura looked up, worry flickering through his eyes. "You up to fighting?" was his only question. Akeifa nodded once, Bakura nodded at Yami his approval, and the men resumed the planning.

Marik and Ryou had finished collecting supplies, so they went to packing food for meals, depending on how long this battle would last. Yugi sat down plates and drinks, crawling in Yami's lap when he was done and started eating. Yami kissed Yugi's temple, still in deep thought between bites. "Thank you, Aibou." Nodding, Yugi ate. Marik sat a plate down for Bakura, who grunted a thanks and Marik pulled up a chair next to Bakura, starting to eat. Ryou simply laid a plate down by Akeifa and one by Jo, then took a plate to Malik. As he was about to go sit on a stool with his food, Malik grabbed him around the waist, pulling him onto his knee. Putting his plate on the table, Ryou ate as well. Everyone quickly and quietly ate, staring at the plans on the table, each lost in their own thoughts.

The group quickly gathered supplies. Yami pulled on black form fitting armor with red filigree embellishments on it. Yugi pulled on similar armor, form fitting, with amethyst filigree. "I don't have any more. However, I do believe Seto will have some at the palace." The others nodded, the group heading out to the palace.

After about ten minutes of walking, Jo slowed down to match pace with Yami as Akeifa went to check on Ryou who was walking with Malik. Looking at Yami, Jo's eyes narrowed knowingly. "We aren't all coming out of this alive, are we?"

Yami kept marching ahead, not sparing a look to his side. "Don't ask a question you already know the answer to."

()()()()()()()()()()

Entering the throne room promptly at ten, the group noticed that the Pharaoh's guards were armored up. One of the guards came to Jo and offered him armor. Jo handed it to Akeifa. The guard smiled. "We have armor for them too...this is more your size." Noticing that other guards were approaching the group, handing them armor, Jo put his on. Bakura refused, as did Malik, stating something about it interfering with their knives. Jo shifted his focus to the dias, where he saw that Seto was in brilliant silver armor, so bright that it was almost white. The Pharaoh was in golden armor.

Looking at the group, Atem locked eyes with Yami. "What is your plan?"

Yami looked at Seto, then at Atem. "I need soldiers to attack his soldiers. While his soldiers are distracted, I need to make my way to him. I have a vial of poison, from the green dragon Sha'getheth. If I can inject it into him, it will kill him."

Atem looked at Yami. "And if this plan fails?"

Yami stared at Atem. "We are all dead."


	16. Chapter 16

An uneasy silence settled over everyone. As Jo looked at Yami, he saw Yami's jaw tighten. _Shit_. _That was never a good sign._ Looking over at Akeifa, his eyes were hard, focused on the dias...waiting for an answer.

Atem eyed Yami, weighing something in his mind. Finally, he nodded. "Understood. And agreed." For the next forty minutes, plans were went over with the guards to ensure that everyone knew their positions and were secure with their plans. Akeifa interjected with what he knew of his ex-lover and battle strategies. Bakura was sharpening his knives, as was Malik, listening intently. Ryou and Marik were with the other healers, organizing tents and beds for the wounded, making sure they were well stocked and spell transport was easily accessible.

Finally, Atem nodded at Yami in satisfaction of the battle plans. Seto looked around. "Who is going to be the bait to get Zorc out of his cave?" The men all looked around, discussing the pros and cons of each. It was finally determined that Akeifa and Yami would be the bait, much to the loud opposition of Yugi and...surprisingly...Jo. Akeifa raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The armies went out separate doors, forming in various locations. As Yami and Akeifa were ready to head out, Akeifa looked at Yami. "Gimme a second, okay?" Yami nodded, as Yugi was staring furiously at Yami.

Akeifa walked over to Jo. "What's wrong? It's most appropriate for me to be the bait. Why were you upset?"

Jo looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Cause, ya going to be the biggest target. It's like you want to die, so you are rushing into it. I barely got you away from Zorc last time, now you are going to rush right back in?" Angry honey eyes clashed with the calm grey.

Akeifa looked at Jo confused. "Why do you care? You don't really know me."

Jo looked at Akeifa. "You are such a fucking idiot." Grabbing Akeifa, he pulled Akeifa into a passionate kiss. Pulling back, lips swollen, eyes dark, Jo shook his head. "I'm interested in you...I'd like to get to know you better, but I can't do that if you rush into death."

Akeifa just blinked. A fire consumed his belly when their lips touched, something he had never felt before. Just looking at Jo, his voice choked, he finally managed to choke out, "I will come back."

Pulling Akeifa into one more kiss, Jo simply said, "You better."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Walking out, Akeifa looked to Yami. Walking up to stand beside Yami, the pair of eyes gazed to the horizon, looking to see which path would be best. Suddenly, the heat waves shimmering up from the sands couldn't conceal their secret any longer. Suddenly, Akeifa and Yami could see the hundreds of demons marching onto the palace. Akeifa looked at Yami, eyes confused. Yami did a complex hand gesture and the armies formed up for battle as was previously decided, although they expected to do this on Zorc's territory. The onslaught had Yami and Akeifa a bit off kilter. They both expected Zorc to attack at night. They both expected to make a surprise attack at Zorc's home.

As the demons came close, they looked on with slight confusion at seeing Akeifa on the opposite side. They didn't understand why their Master's mate was facing off against them with the enemy. Their Master had told them that Yami had turned on him, but nothing about Akeifa. The general of the demons looked at Akeifa. "Akeifa..." the voice hissed on the air. "We have come to rescue you from your bondage for our Master..."

Akeifa looked at Yami. Spitting on the ground in front of the demon, Akeifa snarled. "Za'gron, I will never go back to your filthy master. You want to take me back, you will have to do so with my corpse." With a howl, the demons started rushing on Akeifa and Yami. As the demons rushed, so did the army of the Pharaoh.

Spears clashed with claws as the two sides fought. Spell casters in the back of each cast spells on the battlefield. As bright flashes of lights went off, demons screeched as humans screamed. Blood of both green and red ran on the ground as bodies fell to both sides. The Pharaoh's mages teleported the injured back to the healing tents.

Akeifa screamed, scimitar in each hand, as he was slicing at the demons. Feeling a biting sharp fire in his arm, he turned, seeing a demon sinking it's teeth into his upper arm. Suddenly, the demon was ripped in half by Jo's blade. Nodding his thanks, Akeifa turned to other demons, as did Jo. Going back to back, as if it was a natural reaction, Akeifa and Jo started fighting off the demons together, as they were being surrounded. As demon hands, heads and arms flew, sweat streamed down Akeifa's brow. Suddenly, there was a lull. Turning around, he looked at Jo. "We make a pretty good team." Jo nodded, grinning, wiping his forehead with his arm.

Suddenly, Akeifa and Jo heard the second wave coming, and saw the sky darkening. Looking up, the sun was starting to turn black. Fear crept into Akeifa's eyes. "No, not the dark!" Frantically, Akeifa started fighting, trying to get to Yami who was fighting in a similar back to back formation with Yugi. Fighting off the demons, Akeifa got close, yelling, "Yami!" Yami turned, saw Akeifa point at the sky, and Yami looked, his face paling.

"Akeifa!" The yell originated behind Akeifa. Akeifa turned behind with the scream, just in time to see Jo get impaled by a sword that would have hit Akeifa in the heart. As Jo took the hit intended for Akeifa, Jo thrust his sword through the demon's heart. As both fell to the ground, Akeifa ran over to Jo.

"No!" Akeifa said forcefully, grabbing Jo up and running him to the tents. They had some magic to teleport their wounded from the battlefield to the tents, but Akeifa couldn't think of that...he couldn't imagine letting Jo go until Jo was with a healer being healed. Rushing into the tent, he grabbed Marik. "Fix him!" Marik kept a calm face, nodding, and started getting Jo's clothing off to dress and heal the wound. Ryou pushed Akeifa out, stating the need for space, as there wasn't much. Akeifa paced outside the tent.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bakura was slicing and dicing on the field, every once in a while grunting out a "fuck yea" or "Boo fucking rah" as he took down demons with ease. Upon seeing Zorc appear, his bravado shook just a bit, but he kept fighting. Looking over at Atem, Seto, Yami, and Akeifa, he could see none of them. Frowning, he fought more, trying to get to where he expected the men to be based upon the plans laid in the palace.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami sensed and saw Zorc approaching. Getting Seto and Atem's attention, he nodded. Recognition shone in both of the others' eyes as they kept fighting alongside the armies. As Yami crept towards Zorc, the army, Seto and Atem were trying to distract Zorc. Yami kept creeping, arrows and knives doing nothing but annoying Zorc. As Yami slipped behind Zorc, pulling out a syringe, a familiar voice called out, "Zorc! Behind you!"

Trying to dissipate, Yami was unable to before Zorc grabbed him around the throat. Squeezing Yami's neck painfully, face bleeding blood red, Yami scratched at Zorc's hand with his one hand, the other still holding the syringe. Seto stepped out of the battle. Smirking at Seto, Zorc reached out a hand to Seto. Atem started fighting as both sides started noticing the scene playing out and started to watch the action instead of fighting.

Stepping out of the battle, Seto stepped up, taking Zorc's hand. "My newest pet...I accept your offer and thank you for your warning." Zorc sneered, looking at Yami, then at Atem. Zorc's snake reached up, grabbing the serum from Yami's quickly going limp hand and dropping it, smashing it on the ground. Yami was clawing at his neck with both hands now, trying to get the hands free, face going white, eyes starting to bulge a bit.

Atem stopped, blinking, eyes watering as he looked on in confusion at what was happening. _What was going on? What was Seto doing? Seto loved him and he loved Seto..._ Suddenly, Atem could do nothing but stare in horror, bile rising in his throat. Grabbing Zorc's hand, Seto planted a deep, passionate kiss on the demon's mouth, mewling in desire.


	17. Chapter 17

Yugi's eyes narrowed. He had been fighting, blending into the crowd. At seeing the fight slowing down, he had looked to where the armies were looking. At seeing Yami being strangled, he rushed forward. Blade bared, he was ready to take out Seto on his way...but saving Yami was his first order of business. Yami went limp and Yugi went insane.

Seto finished kissing Zorc, smirking up at Zorc. Zorc smiled down at Seto. "Now...after killing my traitorous second, should we kill the Pha..." Eyes bulging, Zorc dropped Yami. "What the fuck have you done?" Zorc rasped, scratching at his own throat as steam seeped from his skin.

Seto spit out the capsule from his mouth. "Killing you." He stated simply, as Zorc collapsed on the ground. Blood started seeping from Zorc's eyes as he clawed at his throat, scraping hide off, leaving gaping wounds as he gasped for air, feeling as if he was burning from the inside out. As Zorc started coughing, blood sputtering from his mouth, Seto stepped back, avoiding the flying liquid. Reaching up, he pulled a thin film off of his lips, dropping it on top of Zorc. As the hide of Zorc started melting away, a horrific methane smelled filtered through the air. Seto looked down and sighed. It seemed, in his death, that Zorc had defecated himself. How trashy.

Yugi rushed forward, grabbing Yami. Yami was still breathing. Seto's eyes flickered over to Yami and Yugi. Yugi looked up, hatred and confusion in his eyes. "He's alive." He spat. Seto nodded, a look of relief on his face as Zorc's armies started to scatter in confusion upon their master's death. Yami started gasping for air as his eyes flew open. Looking around frantically, he held Yugi's hand. Seeing Seto walking over, he rasped out, "Did it work?"

Seto nodded. "It did on my end. Was the Realm closed?" Yami nodded, still gasping for air as his burning lungs screamed. Seto nodded, satisfied. "Then it truly is finished." Turning, he looked for Atem.

The Pharaoh's men kept attacking, killing all they could. A few escaped in retreat. One of Atem's men ran to him. "My Pharaoh, should we follow?" Atem looked at him, still in shock. His mind couldn't process what had just happened. Numbly, he shook his head yes. The guards ran in pursuit. Atem picked his way through corpses, up to Seto, who was coming down to him. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, finally, he sighed.

"Seto..I..." Before he could say anymore, Bakura walked up.

"What in the fucking hell just fucking happened?"

Seto turned, opening his mouth to speak when a scream carried on the wind from the healing tents.

()()()()()()()()()()

Seto, Atem, Yami, Yugi, and Bakura headed back in tense silence to the healing tents. Running in, they were all instantly on alert. Men were wounded, bleeding, in various stages of healing. But none of that registered with them as the group saw the horrific scene in front of them. Malik was laying on a cot, eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face. Ryou was sobbing on top of him. Bakura winced at seeing his brother so upset. He knew what that meant. Walking over, saying nothing, he put a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

Marik walked in, looking sad as well. Bakura looked at him. Marik sniffed, eyes red. "One of the troops of Zorc's came to attack the tents. Malik fought valiantly, and sacrificed himself to save Ryou."

Atem cleared his throat painfully. He hated death, and especially unnecessary death. Eyes sad, he sighed. Akeifa came in then, carrying Jonouchi. Akeifa had wanted to rush out, as he knew Ryou's cry, but Jonouchi refused to be left there. He wanted to go in case he could help. Akeifa had picked Jonouchi up bringing him in. Setting Jonouchi down, he went to Ryou, pulling him into his arms, holding him tightly. Bakura sat with his brothers, hand on Ryou's shoulder as Ryou cried. The rest of the group left quietly to give the brothers time to mourn and support each other.

()()()()()()()()

Once outside, Yugi swung, punching Seto hard. Seto's head snapped to the side as his arm went out, stopping Atem from advancing. Yugi then turned to Yami and slapped him hard across the face. "You both deserve that. You both are bastards to not tell us what you had planned." Yami took the slap, not denying the accusation.

Atem looked confused. "What did just happen?"

Yami had the decency to look embarrassed. "We figured that Zorc wouldn't fall for a straight up sneak plan. Seto and I put then decided to put this plan in place. We couldn't afford to tell anyone, because Zorc is so crafty, and so observant, he would have noticed any slight change of facial features. Seto reached out to Zorc, complaining that he was tired of Atem being such a pussy. He wanted more power, and he could only get that through a more powerful Pharaoh. Zorc believed him. I gave Seto a pill of poison from Sha'getheth. I needed a syringe to get through Zorc's thick hide. But if he ingested the poison...it only takes a small amount."

Yugi crossed his arms over his chest, still angry. Yami cleared his throat, continuing. "However, I needed to be able to get to the shadow realm while still physically being here, to keep Zorc out so he couldn't respawn. Therefore, I had to be unconscious. Seto had to wait until just the right time...basically, when I was on the edge of unconsciousness, to give the poison to Zorc. It was a delicately timed procedure. But it worked...Zorc is dead."

Yugi frowned. He hugged Yami. "I do appreciate what happened, but not _how_ it happened... but I understand. We are partners, so don't do it again, you understand?" His face brooked no room for argument. Yami sighed, smiling sheepishly and nodded. Leaning down he planted a gentle kiss on Yugi's nose.

Atem looked at Seto. "What you have done is treason, punishable by death." He stated flatly, arms crossed.

Seto shrugged. "Better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission."

Atem shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. Leaning up, he pulled Seto down, kissing him passionately. "I was so ill when I thought I lost you and you went to him."

Seto kissed Atem back. "You'll never lose me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jonouchi sat quietly to the side, feeling uncomfortable about being in such a private moment, but unable to move of his own free will. Marik came and sat by Jonouchi, mourning privately for his brother. Jonouchi said nothing, feeling bad for everyone. The three brothers mourned together for a while, finally separating. "We will give him an honorable burial." Akeifa stated.

Ryou nodded, eyes puffy and red. "I'd like to be alone with him for a bit, please." Ryou whispered.

Bakura nodded, his face stoic, but his eyes were heavy with sadness. Leaving his brother, Bakura went to Marik. Kneeling in front of Marik, he gripped Marik's hands. Kissing each hand, he looked up sorrowfully. "I am very sorry, Marik." Marik nodded, tears slipping from his eyes. Bakura just picked up Marik and headed out, frustrated that he couldn't do more for his lover.

Akeifa looked up at Jonouchi. Jonouchi just looked down at Akeifa. "I'm really sorry." Jonouchi felt the words inadequate, but he didn't know what else to say. Akeifa nodded, saying nothing. He picked Jonouchi up and carried him back to the palace, to Jonouchi's bedroom. Once there, he looked at Jonouchi. Gnawing on his lip, Akeifa suddenly looked shy. Jonouchi spoke up. "Care to stay here with me and lay with me?" Akeifa smiled gratefully and lay down with Jonouchi, Jo under the covers, Akeifa on top. Jo grabbed Akeifa's hand and held it, saying nothing. Both men fell off to a troubled sleep in this new kingdom of peace.


	18. Chapter 18--Epilogue

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this book. It came to a close with a whimper and a bang, I suppose. What started out as a challenge, turned into a disaster, then became something enjoyable. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment and I will respond! Thanks again for all the support!**

Jonouchi healed. He waited for the Elders to come get him…he assumed the entertainment was done and thus, so was his mission. He had, after all, started a war by aiding Akeifa with warning the Pharaoh and with rescuing Akeifa from Zorc. A month after the war, he was sitting outside the palace on a day off from being a guard. He was thinking about how much he was going to miss Akeifa when he had to leave. He had grown to love that walking enigma, so much like a child learning to live again. Just then, an Elder walked up to him. Jonouchi sighed. He guessed this was it. He was going to leave. He hoped the Elders would let him say goodbye.

The Elder stopped. "Jonouchi."

Jonouchi simply nodded. Sighing, he stood. The Elder looked at him. Holding out a hand, the Elder dropped something at Jonouchi's feet. Jonouchi looked confused, but bent down. As he reached to pick it up, he noticed it was a broken shackle. Looking up, the Elder was gone.

Akeifa took a while to learn what life was like as a free man, not chained to a demented lover who enjoyed tormenting him. As he grew accustomed to his new life, he realized he was allowed to feel what he wanted, do what he wanted, say what he wanted. And finally, after about a year of acclimating to this new life, Akeifa knew what he wanted. He wanted Jonouchi. Jonouchi, who had always been there for him, who was kind and patient.

Turns out, Akeifa was in for a pleasant surprise. Jonouchi wanted him too. Enjoying his new life, he and Jonouchi made a fine life for themselves, both as guards for the Pharaoh.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bakura was not a sensitive man. He tried…he tried hard to be sensitive for Marik. He couldn't understand what the loss of a sibling felt like, but he could imagine it was earth shattering. Over time, Marik cried less, and smiled a bit more. After many months, Marik made it his first month of not crying over Malik. Bakura took that as a positive sign. It was still a struggle at times, but Bakura tried to be patient. They had the rest of their lives, after all…

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ryou never quite got over Malik. Malik was given a hero's funeral. Ryou stayed at the palace with his brother, visiting Bakura and Marik often. His smile wasn't as quick, and there was a sadness in his eyes that never went away. Bakura felt guilty at Ryou's funeral, fifteen years later. He felt guilty because he was happy Ryou had passed. He hoped Ryou could find Malik, and finally be happy. What Bakura didn't know, was that at Ryou's funeral, Ryou and Malik were holding hands, watching over their friends.

()()()()()()()()

Yugi and Yami decided to reside on earth, in the house Yugi hid out at. When they looked back on their lives, they liked to joke that while Yami was an evil bastard, Yugi was more so when he was pissed off. Seto was still wary any time he saw them, protecting his face from being punched for the first few minutes.

()()()()()()()()()

In the years following Zorc's defeat, the Pharaoh's kingdom grew. It was prosperous, as Atem remained benevolent and kind. Most of the Egyptians adored their Pharaoh as well as the High Priest. Atem and Seto were comfortable and happy. While having occasional bickering, disagreements, and flat out fights due to the stubbornness of both men, they always made up. Having waited so long, and worked so hard for his heart's desire, Seto wasn't throwing it away. Having felt infatuation and having felt true love, Atem knew that true love was worth fighting for.

Atem and Seto eventually adopted a little five-year old street urchin named Set, raising him as their own. The family was small, but happy. It was with a heavy heart, but a smile on his face, that Set left his parents' bedroom one morning, thirty years after joining the family. His fathers had passed on into the afterlife as they had lived…together, holding hands. Accepting the crown, Set vowed to lead Egypt as his fathers had.

()()()()()()()()()()

The subjects of Egypt were happy after Zorc was defeated. The whole issue of the demon coming down and stealing the Pharaoh's lover became that of campfire stories…a story that seemed bad, but ended with a happy ending.


End file.
